Dragonia
by ninllot
Summary: (historia #3) continuación de tambores y cantos de guerra: guerrero salvaje vuelve a las tierras de su padre para arreglar el mal que hizo al rechazar el titulo que tenia ahí y pelear en la gran guerra que podría destruir el mundo, guerra que en parte es su culpa.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Las 10 espadas de Dragonia

En un desierto de noche un pony vestido con una túnica arabica se sienta junto al fuego mientras un potrillo de las mismas teñidas se le acerca mirando el piso con tristeza.

-hola hijo mío ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-ya sabes porque padre- se lanza a abrazarlo del cuello apoyando sus ojos contra su padre –por favor padre, no te vayas-

Este lo abraza aun mirando el fuego –tengo que hacerlo hijo mío, el sultán necesita más hombres-

-¡pero porque tenias que ir tu!-

-porque tú no eres inmune cuando hablamos del fin del mundo- levanta el mentón del potrillo con un casco sonriéndole –así conoceré a las 10 espadas de Dragonia-

El potrillo se seca las lagrimas y le sonríe a su padre -¿en verdad los conocerás padre?-

-¿bromeas?, ¡claro que los conoceré, si quieres les pido un autógrafo a todos para ti jajajajaja-

El potro sacude a su padre con emoción –vuelve a hablarme de ellos padre-

-pero si ya te e contado de ellos cien veces-

-por favor…..-

-(suspiro) está bien… ¿por donde empiezo?-

Erwann Gilbert: lealtad

Se ve una biblioteca llena de libros en el piso apilados como en la biblioteca de ponyville después de que twilight terminaba de estudiar –empecemos en el señor de los hospitalarios- en medio de la biblioteca se ve un delgado y calvo humano de piel blanca leyendo un libro –el señor feudal protector de la ciudad de hondres- el hombre sierra el libro de golpe.

-espera padre, ¿Cómo es que protege una ciudad el solo?-

-no lo hace hijo, cada señor feudal tiene una fortaleza muy delante de una ciudad para protegerla de la plaga-

-a claro, lo olvide-

-prosigo- el hombre calvo desenfunda una muy delgada y puntiaguda espada que se sostenía con una mano –el es dueño de la espada llamada lealtad- arroja el libro el aire y le apunta con la espada –se dice que pelea con su mente- el libro ya cayendo a centímetros de su cabeza lo golpea con la espada terminado perfectamente acomodado en un librero a su lado –el hombre más listo de toda Dragonia, desde que su hermano murió en la guerra del príncipe William por el mandoble de un grifo él salió de la biblioteca en la que lo encerró su padre, desapareció durante mucho tiempo hasta que regreso del imperio de las llamas con un hijo en los brazos dispuesto a tomar lo que era suyo para terminar como el señor feudal y gobernante de la fortaleza de Rochester-

-¿Qué poder tiene su espada?, ¿Qué poder tiene su espada?, ¿Qué poder tiene su espada?- pregunta el potro emocionado.

-jejejeje- una mosca empieza a volar cerca del rostro del humano –el de agudizar los reflejos- da un corte al aire con la espada terminando partiendo la mosca a la mitad –eso compensa su debilidad física junto con su gran inteligencia-

-¿pero qué paso con su padre?-

-(suspiro) se unió a la plaga junto con el rey Zorg transformándose en un dragón negro…. Hasta el momento no lo han podido detener- un dragón negro atraviesa la pared de la biblioteca cayendo en dirección del humano quien lo veía sin expresión mientras este se le acercaba.

Al derribar los libreros detrás de estos se ven ballestas del tamaño de un pony disparando enormes arpones al costado del dragón amarrados con una cuerda al piso mientras avanzaba el dragón por la biblioteca.

Finalmente es detenido por las cuerdas delante del calvo inhalando listo para disparar fuego, pero un metal en forma de grillete cae del techo tapándole la boca, el calvo levanta la espada y le apunta al dragon –adiós padre- dicho esto se ve como su sombra acerca la espada al cráneo del dragon terminando este inmóvil.

Bhekabantu Wallace: libertad

-no me hagas hablarte de ese hombre, este es la única espada que no es descendiente de humanos- una gran cantidad de fuego aparece y baja mostrando que era un gran anillo de llamas de 5 metros de diámetro del centro donde estaba parado dando la espalda un desnudo humano ya maduro como de 30 años, negro calvo de 2 metros de altura completamente musculoso.

-¿no desciende de los humanos papá?-

-no hijo mío, el fue adoptado por el gran maestre teutónico- fuera del circulo se ven muchas cebras con mascaras tribales bailando frenéticamente delante del humano –hace muchos años el gran maestre de la orden teutónica, el descendiente del gran William Wallace estaba enfrentándose a un dragon negro que apareció de repente mientras el cabalgaba, estaba solo y contaba solo con la espada de su ancestro rebautizada como libertad- fuera del circulo, detrás del humano estaban muchos pumas vestidos con ropas escocesas con una sobrebesta de color blanca encima de estas con una cruz negra en el pecho, estos golpeaban escudos con espadas que sostenían en sus patas.

–¿Vestido con su falda escocesa, su cota de malla, su sobrebesta teutónica y la pintura de guerra en su cara como los del feudo de Edimburgo?-

-así es, tenía sus días contados hasta que de la nada apareció corriendo una cebra- las llamas alrededor del humano se apagan dejando todo en la oscuridad –el señor feudal le dio "la poción" mientras peleaban ambos contra el dragon y pudieron derrotarlo-

-¡si lo lograron!-

-pero desgraciadamente la cebra murió por las heridas-

-rallos que tristeza-

-pero con su último aliento en los brazos del señor feudal le dijo que su esposa había muerto dando a luz a su hijo que tenía solo 4 años y nadie que lo cuidara. Este con lagrimas en sus ojos por la muerte de a quien le debía la vida le prometió cuidar el mismo a su hijo y criarlo como si fuera zullo- Una larga espada en llamas ilumina al humano que la sostenía, el mismo humano ahora vestido con una falda escocesa y toda la ropa étnica debajo de una sobrebesta teutónica, este se voltea mostrando sus gruesos labios y una mirada de furia indescriptible.

-¿Cuál es el poder de su espada?, ¿Cuál es el poder de su espada?-

-A eso voy, a eso voy- este blandía la espada en llamas cortando el aire de una forma feroz dando gritos de guerra –es la de el mismo William Wallace, la cual fue encantada para envolverse en llamas según quiera su dueño, pero lo que guía su furia ahora es que durante la tiranía del rey Zorg su padre y su hermano mayor adoptivos fueron ejecutados por revelarse contra él cuando se enteraron que estaba plagado- el humano da un gran grito de guerra totalmente furioso cortando el aire con la espada ardiendo con grandes llamas en ella.

Shiny hope: amor

-la mujer mas hermosa y codiciada yegua de toda Dragonia- una hermosa unicornio de color purpura con una crin del mismo color pero más claro se bañaba en una bañera llena de burbujas – la señora de ibelín y guardiana de Pharis- la hermosa unicornio sale de la ducha, con su magia toma dos toallas envolviéndose con una la crin y con la otra el cuerpo para luego transformarse en una hermosa humana de piel blanca, cabello negro y conservando los mismos ojos verdes.

-¿ibelín no fue destruido por la plaga?-

-así es… fue retomado por el señor maltes- la chica baja la cabeza para levantarla con decisión para arrojar la toalla aun lado con furia mientras un relámpago cae delante de ella y para cuando desaparece ella está con una armadura de cuero con la sobrebesta de ibelín mientras sostenía su espada que irradiaba relámpagos. La chica estaba parada en un campo de hierbas secas en medio de una poderosa tormenta eléctrica con un viento que movía sus negros cabellos atrás.

-¿Cuál es el poder…?-

-¿de su espada?- relámpagos caen a su alrededor a lo que levanta la espada y uno del mismo tamaño atraviesa el cielo dejando un pequeño agujero en las nubes dejando pasar un rallo de sol hasta ella quien cierra los ojos mirando al cielo sonriendo viéndose mas hermosa –electricidad-

Weretzel: valor

-esta es la espada que remplazo al señor feudal que traiciono al reino- un oso café se pone de pie entre el bosque dando un gran rugido –líder de los clanes barbaros que evitaban en las montañas del feudo del traidor- el oso destroza los arboles de un solo zarpazo mientras corría para terminar convirtiéndose en humano dando una vuelta entera terminando por cortar dos árboles de un solo tajo.

-¿Cómo se convirtió un bárbaro en señor feudal?-

-porque cuando el príncipe William derroco al que se hacía llamar rey de zebrica nombro a Weretzel como señor dándole a los barbaros voz en el consejo real- el humano era blanco, con cabello muy largo café al igual que su barba que le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, vestido todo con pies y un yelmo de cuero echo improvisadamente.

-¿Cuál es el…? Ya sabes-

La espada del humano era ancha como su cabeza, la levanta y la entierra en la tierra a lo que esta empieza a temblar –la conexión con la naturaleza misma- los árboles derribados empiezan a sacar raíces mientras que los que aun estaban pegados al piso le empezaron a salir ramas de donde una vez estuvieron el resto de los troncos.

Said ibn Hammād ibn al-Abbās ibn Fadlān ibn Rāšid ibn Ayyūb: entrega

-y como podría olvidar a nuestro sultán- una gran tormenta de arena aparece –el descendiente del gran Saladino- la tormenta de arena desaparece y se ve a un puma con vestimentas arabicas sentado en la arena, una vez más la arena aparece y se va una vez más mostrando a un humano con vestimentas arabicas de pie dando la espalda.

-¡nuestro señor es genial!- el humano desenfunda una cimitarra de su cintura y la arroja al cielo –una vez lo vi sobre su camello y es EXTRAORDINARIO- la cimitarra estaba a punto de caer al piso, pero el humano levanta la pierna hacia atrás golpeando la empuñadura del arma arrojándola hacia arriba y en un segundo se voltea tomando la empuñadura y moviéndola de una forma tan rápida alrededor de todo su cuerpo mientras movía su tronco con los pies plantados en el piso que hacía parecer que el reflejo del arma lo rodeaba completamente.

-es el más rápido con la cimitarra y el arco en toda Dragonia- apega la cimitarra a su pecho dando un salto poniéndose en paralelo al piso y cayendo sobre uno de sus pies mientras movía mas el arma antes de saltar hacia atrás con una pierna que le tocaba el pecho, cae y da un gran corte.

-¿tengo que seguir preguntando?-

-este te encantara- arroja le cimitarra una vez más al aire, mientras esta estaba ahí empezó a brillar con una especie de aura tranparente –cuando se dice que es el arma más rápida de Dragonia….. es en serio- atrapa el arma ahora moviéndose a una velocidad tan grande que su cuerpo parecía que tenía muchos troncos, como si hubieran muchos de ellos como en matrix –la velocidad es su don… y se nota a una legua-

Grigenlo: fe

-el jefe de la guardia de Jerusalén- se ve una gran catedral -el protector de lo sagrado- la imagen se acerca mientras las puertas se abren –aquel que dedica su vida a proteger aquello que es sagrado para todos –dentro de la catedral se ven muchos monjes encapuchados caminando detrás del que llevaba el incensario y cantaban, siguiendo hasta delante del altar estaba un grifo con una rodilla en el piso, la cabeza inclinada y ambas manos con los dedos estrechados.

-¿Qué ciudad domina?- el grifo estaba vestido con una sobrebesta azul y cuatro cruses doradas en el pecho alrededor de una quinta mas grande.

-ninguna, solo tiene un castillo para resguardar el paso a Jerusalén- el grifo levanta la cabeza de golpe encontrándose en una biblioteca donde las velas flotaban en el aire –¡y antes de que preguntes! Su espada es en sí un poder- el grifo se transforma en un humano de gran barba y cabello, totalmente blancos, levanta la mano y de esta aparece una espada de color azul que se notaba estaba hecha de magia –su espada esta echa de su misma magia, pero claro… es el mago más poderoso en Dragonia- levanta la otra mano y aparece una corriente de aire en ella –no me gustaría meterme en su camino- de repente el muro es destruido por la cabeza de un dragon negro que trato de llegar al mago, pero este levanto su mano a él y una gran ventisca lo derribo de la torre en la que se encontraba, corrió hacia el agujero con la espada mágica en ambas manos dando un gran grito de guerra.

Assassin: ¿?

Se en una cueva unos bandidos lobos vestidos con atuendos aravicos se reían y contaban su botín iluminados por la luz de las velas –el jefe de la guardia personal del rey- las velas bajaron su luz hasta casi apagarse por una briza que entro –entrenado en el arte de matar en segundos- una vez más las velas iluminan la cueva mostrando a todos los lobos con la garganta abierta y aun con la sonrisa en sus caras, en medio estaba parado un humano completamente vestido con una túnica negra al igual que su turbante que tapaba su cara mostrando únicamente los ojos que eran completamente blancos –un hombre tan misterioso que solo se le puede llamar por el nombre de la orden que él es el gran maestre: assassin-

-ya sabes-

-no lo se- el humano tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en cada mano y los guarda en sus muñecas –nadie sabe ni siquiera como se llama…. O lo que es- la luz baja una vez mas y él ya no estaba.

Hakon: tolerancia

-el de la dinastía pagana más antigua en dominar Dragonia- a las afueras de una aldea vikinga un potro pony deja caer una cubeta de agua ante lo que veía y corre a la aldea –se le conoce el más valiente y fuerte vikingo que haya navegado en un drakar- de inmediato las campanas empiezan a sonar a lo que todos dentro del poblado corren por la puerta de atrás –aquel que intimidaba a sus enemigos con solo mirarlos- los caballos se aterran al igual que la gente que tiene que corre a la salida con las cosas que podía cargar –es un ciervo, pero el hecho de no ser carnívoro no lo hace más feroz que cualquiera que si lo sea- los guardias vestidos y armados como vikingos dejan caer sus grandes y redondos escudos junto con sus cascos mientras corrían a la salida gritando de miedo.

-¿Cuál es el poder de su espada?- unos ojos azules miraban a través de un yelmo que cubría la cabeza y los ojos de un ciervo que miraba al cielo, estando parado en medio de la plaza del pueblo sin hacer nada más.

-la fuerza, es su poder- lentamente el grueso siervo camina al centro de la plaza transformándose en un humano de gran barba durada como el cabello que caía por su nuca mientras desenfundaba una corta espada de su espalda. Vestido con una cota de malla, el yelmo, una túnica debajo y unas pieles camina hasta que un enorme dragon negro cae delante de él. Este se levanta, mira al vikingo y le da un fuerte rugido a lo que el humano aprieta la espada y esta empieza a brillar con un aura dorada y los músculos del humano se vuelven más duros, levanta el brazo y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz del dragon. A las afueras del pueblo las personas que corrían se caen por un fuerte temblor que los derribo.

William "montaña de cadáveres" Díaz/ guerrero salvaje:

-el ultimo pero no el menos importante- en medio de donde una vez hubo una batalla los cuerpos estaban regados por todas partes –aquel que renuncio al trono y en parte por su culpa estamos pasando por esto- un pony con armadura de placas caminaba viendo la carnicería, pero al ver a muchos de sus compañeros caminar a un mismo lugar volteo a donde iban –aquel que dijo a los señores feudales que debían ir al oeste a pelear contra el señor feudal traidor y se proclamo a si mismo como rey- el pony con los ojos como platos caminaba en dirección de sus camaradas.

-su espada debe ser la de más alto poder que ninguna-

-no realmente- delante de los asombrados soldados se veía una gran pila de cadáveres enemigos muertos durante la batalla –su espada fue fundida junto con la punta de uno de los clavos con que se clavo a Jesucristo a la cruz- esos cadáveres estaban muchos cortados en dos, todos formaban un horrible aro en el piso donde una vez estuvo el hombre contra el que se enfrentaron –es inmune a la magia, de hecho la destruye, pero todo lo demás que se haga con ella depende de su portador- de entre la montaña de los cadáveres emerge el templario que la hiso, solo con su armadura de cota de malla y su sobrebesta rasgada y manchada de sangre al igual que su espada y sus manos –quema a los demonios y destruye la magia, pero la grandeza que tiene en la batalla depende de la que tenga su portador-

El humano de cabello negro y piel oscura ve a los soldados impactados por que solo un hombre pudiera hacer tal hazaña –¿y porque le dicen "montaña de cadáveres"?-

-… porque en cada batalla se formaba una gran pila de cadáveres con los enemigos que trataban de matarlo y lo sé… porque yo estuve ahí cuando fuimos a zebrica- de entre todos los soldados que veían se ve con armadura arabica al mismo pony que contaba la historia viéndolo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta –¿quién diría que el bastardo del rey borracho seria así? (suspiro) pero en fin eso es suficiente por esta noche jovencito-

-pero padre no más has contado sobre las 10 espadas-

El pony se rasca la nuca apenado –es que…. Son todos los que conozco- termina con una apenado mientras su hijo lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados –pero en fin- se pone de pie y empuja al potro con delicadeza con su cabeza hasta el interior de la tienda –ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día-

-pero padre-

-pero nada- lo acuesta en su cama y lo cubre una manta –buenas noches hijo mío- le besa la frente unos segundos sintiendo que era probable que nunca más lo hiciera.

-buenas noches padre- el potro se acurruca entre las sabanas y cierra los ojos.

El padre lo mira sonriente hasta que le escurre una lagrima por la mejilla –te amo hijo mío- sale de la tienda y ve a lo lejos como una gran ola de humanos con venas negras y vestimentas arabicas marchaba hacia ellos –pensé que la plaga demoraría mas en llegar hasta aquí… pero sabía que llegaría al rodearnos en la noche- dice sin ninguna emoción viendo como marchaban en dirección a ellos y un dragon negro sobrevolaba el ejercito con la mirada fija en la tienda.

El pony camina sin ánimo hasta donde había un hacha, la toma con su boca y entra donde dormía su hijo, el potro sonreía durmiendo y soñando sobre las historias de su padre mientras este lo miraba con el hacha en ambos cascos listo para cortarle la cabeza al potrillo –te quiero papi- dice entre sueños el potro.

Al pony le cae un mar de lagrimas viendo a su hijo delante zullo –y yo a ti hijo mío- y para quitarle el sufrimiento baja el hacha con fuerza.

Sobre la tienda el dragon negro expulsa el infierno matando de la forma más dolorosa a cualquiera que siguiera vivo dentro de esta. Después cae sobre las cenizas encontrándose con los cuerpos carbonizados de un pony adulto que se veía que gritaba, no por el dolor de sus carnes sino el de su corazón, y el cuerpo de un potro sin cabeza que aun en su cara carbonizada se veía una sonrisa.

El dragon extiende las alas y grita a todo pulmón -¡MUNDI CONBURET SUB MEASS PENNAS!- y escupe una gran cantidad de fuego al cielo.

* * *

**peter griffin sentado delante de su computadora ya casado de tanto decir "lo dijo, lo dijo, lo dijo" cae al piso respirando agitadamente para dejar de respirar**

**lo siento tenia que decir ese chiste a pesar de no ser el momento ni fuese gracioso... espero les guste esta nueva historia y me sigan dejando reviews**


	2. rumbo al frente

Capitulo 1: Rumbo al frente

William

En una ciudad llena de ponies ocupándose de sus propios asuntos un potro vendía el diario -¡extra, extra, ibelín recuperada por los malteses, la guerra se sigue perdiendo, del rey Zorg no se sabe nada desde hace meses, extra, extra!-

Un pony estaba sentado en una meza delante de otro con un café sobre esta -¿crees que esto termine bien?-

-¿lo de la guerra?...- levanta una taza con su magia y le la acerca a la boca -no lo se- bebe de ella y al dejarla sobre la mesa el liquido empieza a temblar.

-¿qué cosa?- se dan cuenta que un temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

un rallo blanco y rojo pasa rápidamente a un lado de ellos -¿que fue eso?- en las calles todos veían al cielo siendo cubiertos por las sombras que seguían de largo mientras el temblor se hacía cada vez mas fuerte

Ambos salen de debajo del techo y ven a la gran cantidad de grifos vestidos de blanco con una cruz roja en el pecho -¡TEMPLARIOS!- grita con emoción el pony justo antes de que una gran cantidad de criaturas vestidas con sobrebestas blancas con cruces rojas en el pecho pasaran corriendo esquivándolos.

Entre ellos se veía a un enorme lobo blanco vestido igual corriendo junto a un unicornio negro de rallas rojas -¡esto sí que es vida Dark jajajajaja!-

-me recuerda al entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas la academia?, ahí si que nos molieron con el entrenamiento-

-sí, y pensar que cuando nos conocimos yo era un poco más débil por mi tamaño; ahora míranos. Reunidos una vez más por la causa justa-

-exacto, pero sigo recordando cuando te dije que era príncipe un día antes de irme, ¿como fue tu reacción?-

-quede choqueado, nunca se me paso que eras uno, es mas nunca actuabas como uno-

-¿solo porque usaba armadura de un soldado y fingía ser uno?- pregunta estúpidamente mientras sigue corriendo junto con toda la ola blanca.

-tú qué crees, además mi hermana tenia la misma opinión-

-y recuerda que ella nunca fallaba cuando opinaba de una persona- aun recuerdo su rostro cuando lo supo jajajaja-

-oye... lamento lo de tu padre- dice melancólico.

Cambiando su semblante a uno más triste -descuida, murió haciendo lo que quería y eso me alegra, recuerda como era el- decía cambiando a uno un poco molesto -y tenias que recordarme lo en este momento-

-lo siento amigo- dice arrepentido y volviendo a mirar al frente -pero no te preocupes, recuperaremos Dragonia-

mirando al frente -y lo mejor es que lo haremos con la mejor manera que sabemos hacer- decía mientras reía - oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, el que mate menos invita las bebidas–

-¿cómo lo hacíamos antes?... claro, por mi bien, pero eso cuando entremos en combate y ahora tenemos que ir al frente primero- todos siguen corriendo ya saliendo de la ciudad y llegando a los pastizales del feudo escoses en el que se encontraban

-ok como antes, pero puede que las reglas cambien dependiendo el terreno; pero dime, como estuvieron tus "vacaciones"-

-¿vacaciones? jjajajaaa... se podría decir, pero estuvieron geniales, pero dime ¿cómo fue mi hermanito como rey?-

-además de ser un total desastre, que nada le salía bien, y que cedió tus tierras; no me quejo

-¡ese es mi hermano!... bueno, lo era-

-¿era?-

-te lo explicare cuando acampemos-

Wandering

En otra versión de equestria un pequeño pegaso con las alas cortadas de color gris camina por las calles de Trottingham. Piel oscura, crin oscura con ojos de miel quemada. En su costado, su Cutie Mark: dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados con blanco.

_-Este es un día de mierda-_

Piensa hastiado. Su tren se ha averiado, y se ha visto obligado a salir a buscar refugio, alguna posada barata donde descansar sus menudos huesos. Odia buscar refugio, pero realmente odia tantas cosas que es más fácil contar qué cosas no odia.

_-Si mañana está arreglado, podré partir a Ponyville y llegaré casi a la noche-_

El pequeño pegaso de nombre Wandering Wing recorre las calles de Trottingham como una sombra amarga. Al ritmo de un gato negro, sus cascos duros marchan sobre la dura tierra, tocando una muda canción de arena. Los transeúntes evitan rozar siquiera su sombra, y es que el cabello graso, correoso como cerdas de trapeador, las ojeras de su rostro y su mirada de flor caída le dan el aire de un cementerio. Como una criatura salida de la sombra a la luz.

_-Mañana partiré. Sin embargo, aún tendré que esperar un día para poder darle mi regalo a Applejack-_

La verdad es que él no vive en ese pueblo. Es un ser errante, una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento de otoño. Es como el escupitajo de la piedra llevado a rodar por el camino. El tren donde viajaba se descompuso, cosa que por alguna razón le ocurre a menudo. Se detiene en un banco de la plaza, se quita su morral, y examina por decimotercera vez en la mañana el regalo que le lleva a su amiga Applejack.

_-No es la gran cosa, pero tampoco está tan mal-_

Más que un regalo es un conjunto de pequeños obsequios. Un gran frasco del tamaño de su cabeza, lleno hasta el tope con miel de abeja-pájaro, la miel de la abeja más peligrosa y mortal del Mundo Conocido. Una botella de aceite de oliva marca Wing (los pequeños pegasos Wing producen el mejor aceite de oliva de Equestria). Y un frasco con mermelada de duraznos; si la familia de Applejack tiene por tótem al manzano, para los Wing es el duraznero, el olivar y la crianza de mastodontes y centícoros.

_"Pero qué mierda hago. Applejack no se abrirá de piernas porque le traigo esto. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Mejor me como la miel y la mermelada, porque no creo que Applejack se sienta feliz con esto"._

Desde hace varios días que quiere hacer cosas por su amiga. Siente que la quiere..., para algo más que una noche. Pero él tiene mala suerte con el amor. Una vez amó y fue como un cuento de hadas; ella lo amaba, se casaron y esperaban hijos. Pero un accidente acabó con la vida de ella y de su hijo en el vientre, además perdió sus alas.

_-Mierda. ¿Por qué debía recordar eso?-_

Piensa triste y molesto. Ella era su sol de invierno, lo único que le importaba. Sin ella él no es nada; un cascarón vacío desprovisto de todo. Un gusano horadando el corazón azucarado de Equestria.

_-Me vale hongo todo eso-_

Y está pensando en su desgracia, cuando un grupo de ponis de aspecto amenazante lo rodea. Algunos traen armas y Wandering pronto se da cuenta de lo que ocurre.

_-Lo que me faltaba. Un asalto-_

—Bien, enano, danos todo lo que tienes y no saldrás herido —advierte el líder los demás lo rodean mostrando sus armas.

Él los mira ocultando su temor. Su hermano Gale Travel no temería, él se mantendría desafiante, sin dejarse intimidar.

_-Si pienso que soy mi hermano, no tendré miedo-_

—¿Sabes que traigo aquí? Sólo miel y frutas, no te servirán para mucho.

—Da lo mismo es comida eso siempre sirve —dice el líder.

_"Mi primo Ala oscura los mataría a todos de un solo golpe con su espadón _Ocaso_. Gale Travel los enfrentaría sin miedo. Si pienso que soy mi hermano podré pelear y vencer"._

—Sí, no nos hagas perder más el tiempo y entrega el moral —dice otro que tiene un cuchillo.

_-¡No, no pueden llevarse esto, es un regalo para Applejack!-_

Piensa angustiado. Pero entonces tiene una idea. Una idea un muy peligrosa, pero si tenía éxito serviría.

—Si en algo aprecian su vida, salgan huyendo —dice serio.

Ellos prorrumpen en una estrepitosa carcajada general, y no dejan de reírse; algunos caen al piso sobándose la barriga. Wandering siente a la vergüenza teñir sus mejillas de rojo.

_-Si pienso que soy mi hermano, no tendré vergüenza-_

—No nos hagas reír. Somos más altos que tú, más fuertes, y te superamos en número —dice el líder recuperando su seriedad.

—Ustedes lo pidieron— cierra los ojos un momento y se concentra, con esfuerzo trata de invocar un hechizo de su libro. Pronto la tierra tiene un ligero temblor, y a su alrededor parece formarse un pequeño remolino de aire.

Los ponis se asustan y corren a todo lo que dan sus patas. Pero Wandering ya siente el poder maníaco, el Maná subiendo desde sus cascos a sus venas.

—¡_Zemra ime është e zgjuar në botë_! —grita mientras se rodea de luces y sombras— ¡_Zemra ime rreh me të gjitha botëve_!

Un crujido. El demencial sonido de la dimensionalidad abrupta.

Como labios de un amante es el torrente sanguíneo de un centenar de líneas, de las sombrías noches matinales, de las espumas somnolientas, de la improbable probabilidad lluviosa. Y ve pasar el mundo, otros mundos; un planeta, manantial de soles verdes, Aldebarán oscuro pasa solitario como una nube roja. Un millar de puntos blancos sobre una sábana negra. Aparición fosfórica de ojos. Cilindros, naves de metal cruzan de aquí para allá. Masas nebulosas como manchas de leche en la alfombra.

_-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-_

Piensa mientras siente como si quisiera vomitar sus entrañas. Patalea aferrando al éter vacío y nada, grita y su voz es como agua sobre más agua. Noche de pasos ligeros, sombra clara. Agua de nieve y de fuego. Dos planetas haciendo el amor. Una flauta sonando. Un muchacho de piel oscura recitando los poemas de la tierra.

Sólo entonces puede volver a sentir la tierra tibia y fresca.

Y se da cuenta, antes de desmayarse, que la noche del viento se hacía girasol.

Al abrir los ojos el pony adulto del tamaño de un potro se encontraba en un gran pastizal verde rociado por el roció de la mañana y con el sol saliendo por un horizonte que jamás conoció

_-¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Me tele transporté al fin del mundo?-_ piensa poniéndose de pie, pero se siente mareado.

A su alrededor solo se veían pastizales y una que otra montaña, ninguna tierra que avía visto era como esa, nunca había estado ahí y solo podría caminar

El decide avanzar -_Quizá pueda hallar a alguien que me diga dónde estoy_- piensa viéndolo a lo lejos.

Después de mucho de estar caminando al fin se logra ver una estructura, un molino de piedra de 3 pisos de altura se podía ver a lo lejos

-_Bueno, ¿Qué es lo peor qué podría pasarme. A lo mejor el molinero tiene una hija..._-piensa animándose mientras camina hacia allá

al llegar con las fuerzas que le daba la esperanza que le daba la posibilidad que existiera una hija del molinero, pero al llegar todas las esperanzas se fueron al encontrar un molino abandonado con carretas bacías y averiadas dejadas a un lado del molino con las aspas rotas o faltantes

-_Esto es genial_- piensa molesto -_Claro, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi_-

De repente se escuchan como caen unas cajas del lado contrario del molino donde estaba el pony y se escucharon unas voces molestas -¡ten cuidado con eso imbécil, estaba durmiendo!-

Eso lo extraña -_Si están aquí deben ser vagabundos o algo así. Quizá sea peligroso..., pero debería ver qué pasa_- él se oculta y trata de avanzar oculto para ver qué ocurre allá

Al ocultarse detrás de unas cajas logra ver a 4 criaturas bípedas con armaduras y vestimentas como las que nunca había visto, no podía ver sus rostros pero si el resto de su cuerpo. Una de esas criaturas le gritaba a una con furia -¿¡te gustaría que te comiera un dragón negro!?- lo toma del cuello con mas furia -si vuelves a despertarme me encargare de que eso pase-

_-¿Qué está pasando?- _el presta atención para poder distinguir algo más acerca de esas criaturas.

Finalmente logra ver las caras de las criaturas mientras el que le gritaba al otro tenía su rostro a centímetros de su cara -si vuelves a mirarme a la cara sin mi permiso... te mato- las criaturas eran pálidas con caras planas las cuales eran recorridas por horribles venas negras.

El siente un terror como nunca antes había sentido -_E…es mejor que me vaya-_

El corazón le late en la garganta. Es tal su agitación que al salir pasa a derribar algo.

-¡Mierda puta!- grita aterrado, mientras corre a la velocidad del miedo-

-¿quién es ese?-

-¿¡qué importa!?- grita el líder mientras los cuatro tomaron las lanzas y las hachas -o lo convertimos o lo matamos-

El pequeño pony corría rodeando el molino mientras escuchaba los pasos de los humanos junto con el ruido de sus armaduras mientras lo perseguían, se giro detrás zullo viendo como lo seguían y se perdían detrás de la estructura, pero no alcanzo a ver lo que tenía en frente estrellándose contra algo.

Callo sentado sobándose la cabeza, pero al ver adelante vio cuatro escudos de madera más grandes que él, de color negro y con una cruz blanca en medio, cuatro puntas de lanzas se pusieron delante de su cara, levanto la mirada y vio otras criaturas vestidas todas con armaduras de cota de malla y un yelmo que les tapaban el rostro.

El siente un terror enorme _-¡Ahora ya cagué!-_

Solo es capaz de temblar aterrado antes de lanzar un grito muy poco masculino y desmayarse

Los plagados llegaron a tiempo para verlo desmallarse, los soldados con escudo levantaron la mirada a los plagados, dividieron en dos la pared de escudos rodeando al pony desmallado para volver a serrarla en frente a los plagados.

William

Ya de noche el campamento templario se erguía entre el pasto, el unicornio y el lobo estaban en la tienda de este ultimo -bueno y como planeas recuperar tus tierras, ¿tienes algún plan en mente? o ¿solamente aremos lo de siempre?-

El lobo estaba acostado en el piso mientras el unicornio serbia agua para ambos en unos bazos de greda -tengo que reunirme con los señores feudales, esta guerra no se ganara en el desgaste, ahora son muchos más que nosotros y con mucha estrategia-

-lo admitiré no ha sido fácil estos días, han ganado más terreno pero hemos resistido bastante bien pero aun así- suspira - pero por lo menos ahora los demás soldados tienen más confianza ahora que llegaste; pero recuerda - lo mira fijamente- no estás solo en esto, así que no hagas tus clásicas locuras-

El lobo desvía la mirada -siempre estuve solo Dark- bebe del agua con una pata.

-oficialmente muchos dicen eso, pero ambos sabemos muy bien que ese peso te lo has puesto tu mismo- bebe.

-pero te lo vuelvo a decir, no estás solo-

Levanta la copa hacia Dark -eso espero- bebe mas -pero te recuerdo que era estar solo... o hacerle caso a mi padre y quedarnos mirando ante lo que paso en zebrica-

-y quien dijo que estaba hablando de obedecer a tu padre; sabes muy bien que te apoye en ese momento- dice bebiéndose de un trago la copa.

-lo sé, pero como te digo, por eso deje la corona- mira su reflejo en el agua -uno busca la soledad para proteger a los demás, porque solo alejándote de los que no son nobles puedes serlo-

-tú dices de los nobles, pero al final te alejabas de todos-

-pero supongo que ahora cambiaran las cosas, ¿o me equivoco?-

El príncipe lo mira sonriendo -así es mi amigo (suspiro)... así es-

- jeje, me alegra saberlo, parece que ese viaje te ayudo-

Asiente lentamente -así es- le sonríe de oreja a oreja -y no sabes cuánto- se da vuelta el vaso de agua en la boca.

Levanta una ceja pensando en eso ultimo y abre los ojos como platos –lo… lo creo- dice en vos baja el unicornio -Algo bastante bueno parece jejeje-

Wandering

Finalmente el pony abrió los ojos sobre una cama de campaña en una tienda de tela negra y rodeado de ponies, toros y otros vendados y durmiendo en camas de campaña

_-Relajémonos un momento, esto se va volviendo más loco y más raro a cada segundo. Seguramente es un sueño o estoy drogado o son ambas cosas-_

-veo que estas mejor- dice una voz a su lado encontrándose con un león de color gris que sonaba como un anciano.

Él lo mira sorprendido -Buenas... tardes, creo, gracias por traerme acá. ¿En dónde estoy?-

El león miro una tabla de anotaciones mientras le tomaba el pulso a un pony que dormía -en el campamento del ejército de malta, tuviste suerte que te encontraran nuestros hombres-

_-¿Malta? Ese lugar es una roca humeante, fundida por el fuego del dragón. ¿Viajé en el tiempo acaso?-_

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿Qué año es?-

El león pone una manta sobre el rostro del pony a quien le media el pulso -es el año de 2013 después de Cristo-

-"_Viajé casi mil años al pasado. Esto... esto ¡es genial! ¡Podría detener la aparición de Nightmare Moon! O tal vez fui yo quien la convirtió en eso..._ ¿Hacia dónde queda Equestria?, Siento que aquí sólo ocupo espacio-

-equestria queda cruzando el mar en dirección oeste, ¿como no lo sabes?-

-_¡mierda_!, Pues... llegué de improviso... y estoy algo perdido-

El león levanto una ceja viéndolo -¿a Dragonia?, ¿recuerdas que decapitamos a cualquiera que trate de entrar o salir sin permiso cierto?-

-Dije llegue...quise decir..., bueno estuve en coma mucho tiempo, y cuando desperté el mundo que conocía había cambiado- mintió.

El león lo vio unos momentos -te creo- pone su enorme pata sobre la frente del pequeño pony cuya cabeza era del tamaño de la palma del felino -entonces no conoces lo que ha pasado hasta ahora-

-No, para nada- dice él -¿Qué clase de criaturas maléficas eran aquellas que hallé?-

Baja la pata de la frente del pony y se aleja mostrando que estaba vestido por completo una sobrebesta negra con una cruz blanca y sobre esta un mandil con manchas de sangre y barios aparatos de cirugía -eran plagados- saca un termómetro y lo pone en la boca del pony -o te transformas en un humano con venas negras o te transformas en un dragón negro-

-_Un humano. Un yokhama. Momento... ¡No viaje al pasado! ¡Estoy... en otro mundo_!- al darse cuenta de eso palidece enormemente.

El león saco el termómetro y lo vio con la luz del sol que entraba a trabes de la tela -pareces estar sano- se voltea a verlo -¿oye estas bien?-

-S…sí, sólo estoy... asombrado- dice estupefacto _¿Y ahora cómo hago para regresar?-_

-¿tienes empleo?- pregunta guardando el termómetro y revisando las vendas de un lobo café.

-Bueno... soy escritor, _Menuda mierda de profesión_- termino pensando el pony.

-tendrás que volver a una de las ciudades para vivir con ese trabajo...- camina a él viéndolo a los ojos -¿pero quieres seguir trabajando en eso?-

-Lo que yo quiero es una bolsa llena de oro, una mesa bien servida, la barriga llena de vino y una yegua en la cama. Y ser escritor apenas basta para el vino-

-si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros, pagamos más y siempre tendrás casa, comida y vino, somos la orden mejor pagada de Dragonia-

-¿Es una broma? No soy capaz ni siquiera de levantar una espada-

El león lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados -nos hacen falta escribanos-

-Bueno, en ese caso tal vez sí-

El león le da la espalda viendo a otros pacientes -pues ve a la tienda donde hay alguien con papeles para enlistarse-

-Bien- dice él levantándose.

Al salir de la tienda es cegado por la luz del sol, se cubrió los ojos con un casco hasta que sus hombros se acostumbraron, lentamente se saco el casco de la cara encontrándose con un gran valle ocupado en su totalidad por tiendas de color negro.

_-Vaya a este ejército no le faltan soldados- _piensa con un poco de humor.

Muchos soldados caminaban por el campamento hablando o/y encargándose de sus labores en ese lugar, ya sea haciendo patrulla, reparando sus armaduras o solo hiendo a caminar con compañeros para recrearse. Ponies, lobos, leones y otras criaturas incluyendo a muchos que estaban convertidos en humanos caminaban delante del pequeño pony quien no encontraba la tienda que le dijo el león.

* * *

**acabo de plagiar el estilo de la serie de libros de "cancion de hielo y fuego" las cuales me encantan, perdón por la demora y espero les guste, doy gracias a DarkKayser que me siguió desde "fluttershy y el apache" y se lo agradecí incluyéndolo en la historia en flashback y ahora es protagonista, recomiendo su fic en donde lo conocerán mejor.**

**también agradezco al gran poeta Wandering Wing por prestarme su personaje del fic "Errante corazón, Alas de piedra"**

**los invito a ver sus imágenes en mi sitio de fanart mencionados en mi perfil (advertencia: no son buenas imágenes)**


	3. formando filas

**abanderados: son señores con títulos y bandera propia que servian a los reyes o señores feudales, a su vez podían tener tropas si podian pagarlas.**

**los assassing, Nizaríes, o Hashshashin: de verdad existieron durante y antes de las cruzadas ¡Y NO!, ellos no se vestían de blanco sino que igual que la población local para que no los diferenciaran, el uniforme mas tipico eran simplemente túnicas negras como los moradores de las arenas que aparecen en "la momia"**

* * *

Capitulo 2: formando filas

**Bhekabantu**

En un gran castillo de dura piedra, altas murallas, muy cuadrado, con enredaderas subiendo por los muros y rodeado por un lago un unicornio en la azotea cuidaba a las palomas mensajeras que se posaban en las murallas. El pony vestido con una túnica café mostrando que era un sacerdote levantaba con su magia los platos con comida para las palomas delante de estas mientras les sonreía.

De detrás suyo aterrizo otra paloma pero con un mensaje amarrado a la patita -¿Qué traes ahí pequeñita?- pregunta el unicornio sacando el mensaje con su magia –veamos que sucede- extiende el papel frente a su rostro y mientras lo lee su sonrisa va desapareciendo y sus ojos se abren como platos para luego salir corriendo al interior del castillo.

Dentro de este un enorme cebra, vestido con ropas escocesas debajo de una sobrebesta de color blanco con una cruz negra en el centro, caminaba por un gran pasillo con mucha rapidez hasta llegar al gran salón donde solo estaba una felina en la mesa del centro de las tres que formaban una U. La puma estaba vestida con un vestido verde y la misma sobrebesta que la cebra que acababa de entrar.

De golpe la puma se pone de pie transformándose en una humana de cabello rojo fuego, ojos verdes y piel muy clara –Bhekabantu- dice mirándolo.

La cebra camina a ella mientras bebe de una petaca que saca de la cintura para terminar transformándose en un hombre de más de dos metros, sin cabello, con una musculatura muy desarrollada, labios gruesos y una piel completamente oscura –madre- dice el humano al verla, camina a ella y se dan un tierno abrazo. Al separarse el hombre la ve preocupado -¿Qué era tan urgente madre?-

Esta responde con un dejo de angustia -es tu hermana- pasa una mano delicadamente por el enorme brazo del oscuro hombre –creo deberías hablar con ella…. estas demasiado tiempo lejos del castillo-

El hombre la suelta y se aleja rodeando la mesa -¡sabes que la plaga es un problema más grande que en los últimos mil años madre, he mandado a llamar a todos mis abanderados y aun así no es fácil siquiera contenerlos!-

La mujer lo veía con preocupación y juntaba las manos delante de su cara como rezando –estos son tiempos peligrosos y no me gusta que estés en el frente en estos momentos tan preocupantes, ¿Cuándo dejaras ese odio tan vivo por los plagados?- preguntaba suplicante la mujer a lo que el inmenso hombre se voltea con la mesa entre ellos dos.

-nunca- dice fríamente apoyando las manos en la mesa y estirando la cabeza a la mujer -¿después de lo que lo hicieron a padre y a hermano mayor?... matare a todo asqueroso venas negras al que le puedo poner la mano encima-

La mujer baja la mirada con tristeza –hijo… tu hermano…- de repente se escucha algo rompiéndose en la parte superior del castillo seguido por un grito de una chica.

-¡AILA!- grita el hombre de color antes de correr a las escaleras de una torre, al llegar a la sima rompe con el hombro la puerta de madera -¡¿Qué pasa?!- grita desenfundando una daga de su cintura.

-¡QUE LLEGASTE Y NISIQUIERA MESALUDAS!- grita una chica de unos veintitrés años y largo cabello rojo en forma de trenza, piel sumamente clara llena de pecas, con dos orbes verdes adornando su rostro. Esta toma una vasija con ambas manos mostrando su furia -¡TE VAS POR DIOS SABE CUANTO Y NISIQUIERA ERES CAPAS DE ESCRIBIR!- arroja con fuerza la vasija de greda la cual se rompe contra el pecho del gigante que ni siquiera dio una cara de que le importara.

-estoy… librando… UNA GUERRA- dice tratando de calmar a la chica.

-¡¿Y YO COMO PUEDO SABER SI SIGUES VIVO O NO?!- le arroja un libro el cual lo golpea en su calva cabeza sin hacerle absolutamente nada.

Con dos dedos en sus ojos fastidiado contesta –Aila…. tu y yo sabemos que tengo que hacerlo- se quita los dedos de los ojos –¿defender el reino recuerdas?-

La chica furiosa va a el y lo comienza a golpear en el pecho con sus puños –TU LUGAR ESTA AQUÍ CON TU FAMILIA, ES MUY PELIGROSO ALLÁ AFUERA-

-digas lo que digas seguiré allá Aila, es mí deber y lo que es correcto-

Aun golpeándolo la ira de la muchacha crese mas gritándole entre diente -¡maldita cebra obstinada, gigantón, abusador de esteroides, analfabeta!-

-no soy analfabeta- dice antes de voltearse y caminar a la salida mientras la chica aun lo golpeaba ahora en la espalda ahora –escucha, la guerra aun no termina y tengo un feudo que defender-

-¡el rey niño mierda y tu son iguales Bhekabantu !- el hombre de color se detiene de golpe, asustada retrocede lentamente -… lo siento…-

Rápidamente se voltea el gigante a la muchacha quien retrocede lentamente mientras este camina a ella terminando por chocar contra la pared -… Zorg mato a nuestro padre… mato a nuestro hermano mayor y legítimo heredero de este feudo, los mato a ambos al mostrar su otra cara a los lores de este reino, en su propio castillo, la capital-

-lo… lo sé pero…- es interrumpida.

-SI, ellos no se unieron a la plaga y los quemo vivos- lentamente acerca su rostro al de ella –are lo que es mi deber sin importar nada mas- vuelve a levantarse –nada- camina a la salida con la pelirroja aun asustada. Al fin llegando al gran salón vio a la puma hablando con el unicornio –¿para esto volví del frente madre?- la cara de la puma reflejaba una gran sonrisa -¿madre?-

El sacerdote camino a él levitando con su magia la nota recibida hace un momento –buenas noticias mi señor- extrañado Bhekabantu toma la nota con ambas manos, mientras lo leía sus ojos se habrían como platos –así es mi señor…. El príncipe William está vivo, y ha vuelto-

* * *

**William**

Debajo de la lluvia, chapoteando en el lodo corrían un veintenar de humanos, vestidos todos de blanco, formando dos columnas mientras que al lado izquierdo de la fila de este mismo lado estaba un humano también de blanco con la excepción que sobre todo su pecho había una cruz roja.

El humano corría junto a los otros sobre el barro y debajo de la lluvia mientras gritaba a los demás –no puedo sentir los pies…- canta con voz autoritaria.

-NO PUEDO SENTIR LOS PIES…- contestan todos los demás mostrando claro cansancio en sus voces.

-no puedo… ni respirar…-

-NO PUEDO… NI RESPIRAR-

-por favor… mátenme ya…-

-POR FAVOR… MANTENME YA- esas palabras les recordaban a los reclutas lo que de verdad sentían.

En un círculo de obstáculos los reclutas saltaban las barricadas de madera, se columpiaban en cuerdas y trepaban murallas mientras el instructor les gritaba -¡VAMOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE "#$% ¿QUERIAN SER TEMPLARIOS? NO SON DIGNOS NI DE LAMERME LAS MALDITAS BOTAS, CORRAN MALDITA SEA!-

Todos estaban en formación dando golpes al aire con sus puños mostrando un tipo de técnica, se voltean al que tenían al lado quedando en parejas de dos a lo que empiezan a dar altas patadas que son detenidas o esquivadas por el otro.

Otra vez bajo la lluvia los reclutas estaban con los puños serrados haciendo flexiones en el lodo –¡FIRMES!- grita el instructor a lo que todos se ponen de pie en posición firmes, este camina viendo las caras de todos -¡son un grupo de mocosos solamente, Dios sabe porque me a castigado con darme solo INFANTES en vez de reclutas- se voltea rápidamente a la cara de un joven de cabello negro ondulado -¡¿DE DONDE ERES RECLUTA DARK?!-

-de ibelín mi señor-

-¡pero si ahí solo hay cerdos y mariquitas ¿tú que eres entonces?!-

El recluta se queda callado unos segundos -¡eso es una pregunta trampa mi señor!-

-¡al fin alguien que me da una respuesta inteligente, la mayoría solo dice lo primero que se le ocurre!- se voltea caminando entre los demás reclutas con las manos en la espalda -¡al menos alguien piensa en este jardín infantil que me dieron por compañía!- la lluvia empeora mientras estaban parados viendo como el instructor vuelve a su lugar mirándolos de delante de todo el escuadrón -¡ahora escúchenme, se quedaran aquí parados hasta que yo diga ¿COMPRENDIERON?!-

-SI MI SEÑOR- contestan todos al mismo tiempo mientras el instructor se iba junto a un unicornio que hacia levitar unos documentos a la vista del instructor.

La mañana siguiente todos despertaron con el sonido de trompetas en las barracas, era el instructor quien los despertó -¡A PONERCE EN PIE!- grita a lo que todos los ponies, grifos entre otros que dormían ahí despertaron de golpe saliendo de sus camas, ordenándolas y vistiéndose rápidamente mientras el instructor se paseaba en el pasillo frente a las literas –DIOS NOS A DADO UN BELLO DIA QUE NO DESPERDICIAREMOS, PORQUE NO HAY NADA PEOR QUE….- se queda callado viendo que junto al unicornio de ibelín al que le grito ayer cuando tenía forma humana, estaba parado completamente solo del lado derecho de la litera mientras que su compañero no estaba –DARK-

-¡si mi señor!- responde aun recto.

-¿EN DONDE ESTA SU COMPAÑERO DE LITERA?-

-¡no llego anoche a dormir mi señor!-

-DECERTOR- dice con furia antes de caminar a la salida –TOMENCE SU MALDITA POCION Y ME ESPERAN EN SUS LUGARES- justo al salir el todos sacan de los baúles frente a sus literas unas petacas, las cuales se voltean el contenido en sus bocas llenándoselas y luego tragando terminando por convertirse en humanos.

El instructor llego a su oficina en lo alto de las barracas y tomo pluma y papel para reportar al desertor, pero de reojo vio por su ventana algo parado en el patio, miro otra vez y vio a alguien parado en posición firme. Dejo la pluma y papel en su lugar y bajo sin prisa hasta donde estaba el recluta.

Era innecesario decir "atención" al llegar a la espalda del recluta, ya que este aun estaba en esa posición. Al llegar a él el instructor lo rodeo para verlo a los ojos que solo miraban el horizonte sin prestar atención al instructor adelante suyo… nunca lo vio con los ojos grises de su cara.

-recluta-

-¡mi señor!- contesta el muy joven recluta que notaba unos diesi siete años.

-¿te quedaste aquí toda la noche?- pregunta asombrado.

-¡usted no dio la orden de irse mi señor!- contesta aun mirando al infinito.

-pero todos tus compañeros se fueron cuando notaron que yo no llegaría-

-¡usted no dio la orden de irse mi señor!-

El instructor lo queda mirando asombrado antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro –empaca tus cosas hijo…. Te irás a la infantería pesada-

* * *

Gs abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose en su tienda y frente suyo estaba el pony que tenía como mejor amigo mordiendo una manzana -¿Qué pasa William?-

El lobo da una leve sonrisa recordando el sueño –nada Dark…. Solo recordaba el tiempo en la academia- se pone de pie y camina fuera de la tienda que estaba en medio de un mar de tiendas mas, mira a todas partes feliz de estar entre sus hermanos templarios después de tantos años, pero justo delante suyo se ponen a bolar tres mariposas alegremente.

El príncipe las queda mirando perdiendo el aliento mientras una lagrima se le escurre por un lado de su cara.

* * *

**Grigenlo**

En una catedral en medio de un castillo, dos perros diamante vestidos con sobrebestas azules con cruses de Jerusalén doradas en el pecho entraban escuchaban el coro de franciscanos que inundaba todo el sagrado lugar con su canto, mientras ambos avanzaban caminando en el pasillo entre las bancas, podían escuchar el susurro de las oraciones que ahí se rezaban, la mayoría por hijos u hermanos en la guerra que por primera vez en mil años… se estaba perdiendo.

En medio del pasillo, justo frente al gran crucifijo detrás del altar estaba un viejo grifo vestido igual a los perros diamante apoyado en ambas rodillas rezando humildemente -mi señor- dice uno de los perros diamante detrás del grifo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el grifo antes de seguir rezando.

-tiene a alguien esperándolo en su oficina-

-eso puede esperar- responde calmadamente antes de seguir rezando.

-pero mi señor…..- mira a todas partes y se acerca al oído del grifo susurrando algo. Después de un momento susurrando al oído del viejo grifo los ojos de este se abrieron como platos.

* * *

La puerta de una oficina decorada con muchas imágenes religiosas se abrió rápidamente mientras entraba el viejo grifo en ella, avanzo hasta ponerse en medio de esta y apoyar sus nudillos contra el escritorio –se que estas ahí assassing, revélate- justo detrás de él, entre las sombras que daba la puerta abierta sale un humano con vestimentas arabicas negras cubierto totalmente con ellas.

El grifo se voltea al humano sonriéndole -¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?- pregunta el grifo mientras el humano solo lo veía con sus ojos completamente blancos sin decir una sola palabra –a si lo recuerdo, los viejos de la montaña no hablan…. En fin- hace iluminar sus manos mientras que en el centro de la oficina el mismo destello forma un mapa tridimensional de Dragonia –la plaga se a asegurado las tierras más altas de mi feudo y ahora atacan las rutas de comercio evitando que pudiéramos abastecer el castillo-

El humano lo queda mirando –se que piensas- apunta al centro del mapa –mis hombres están combatiendo a la plaga en su punto más fuerte evitando que avance un ejército más grande y no he querido llamar a mis abanderados en caso de tener una urgencia-

El humano de negro se golpeo el pecho con un puño y apunto a las montañas con un dedo -¿tu quieres encargarte de las colinas de mi feudo?- asintió de golpe –(suspiro) bien, solo dame tiempo…- voltea a mirarlo –llamare a los abanderados- vuelve a ver el mapa que se volvia negro desde el centro –o salvamos el mundo ahora o la plaga no tendrá fin-

La puerta se vuelve a abrir a lo que de golpe el grifo enciende su mano en fuego con su magia y el gran maestre assassing saco de ambas mangas una daga para cada mano. De la puerta entraba un joven humano de corto cabello negro, fuerte mentón y vestido con la sobrebesta azul con la cruz de Jerusalén dorada en el pecho.

Ambos dentro de la oficina bajaron la guardia mientras el joven entraba seguido por otro assassing al cual se le veía la cara la cual tenía tres cicatrices mostrando que algo lo rasguño –mis señores- dice el de sobrebesta azul –uno de los Nizaríes del gran maestre-

El assassing entra empujando con el hombro al del joven –mis señores- dice mirando el mapa –si planean la estrategia creo que podría servirles mis señores-

El grifo miro al viejo de la montaña quien se recogió de hombros -¿y quién vendrías a ser tú hijo?-

-o perdonad, soy uno de los comandantes del gran maestre y el más posible candidato para su sucesión- termina con orgullo y la cabeza en alto. El viejo de la montaña entrecerró los ojos mirándolo –¿podría decirme que planean la guardia de Jerusalén para combatir a la plaga gran maestre?-

El gran maestre de Jerusalén solo se quedo parado en el piso sobre sus cuatro patas mirando el mapa –ya lo discutimos en el viejo de la montaña y es mejor dejarlo en absoluto secreto, sin ofender chico- apaga el brillo de sus manos a lo que también se apaga el mapa.

El Nizarí se volta al viejo de la montaña para susurrarle –no creo que sea una buena idea aliarnos con este hereje mi señor-

-¿Por qué lo crees chico?- dice el grifo volteándose al Nizarí.

Este sonrió y hablo con claro sarcasmo mientras se volteaba al grifo –pues no se si sea buena idea tratar con alguien que traiciona a su propia fe- se queda sonriendo mirando al grifo.

Detrás del Nizarí el gran maestre de este se le acercaba amenazadoramente listo para disciplinarle –no espera- dice alzando el brazo el grifo -…. Tiene razón- el Nizarí sonríe triunfal mientras el grifo camina a la enorme ventana y se sienta en el marco de piedra –fui una vez un sacerdote al mi hermano mayor ser nombrado señor feudal, rezaba, daba misa y hablaba con los otros clérigos ya fueran judíos o musulmanes como ustedes dos- miraba por la ventana mientras hablaba con melancolía –con mi apellido y mis actos llegue rápidamente a obispo…. Hasta que por un incendio en el castillo de mi hermano este murió junto con su esposa y sus dos hijas que no llegaban ni a los siete... ¡yo quería ir a su funeral, yo quería despedirme! Pero el papa dijo que tenía que quedarme en el vaticano mientras tuviera un deber que cumplir, me enfade con él pero lo peor fue que ya no tenía fe. De dije ¿Qué clase de Dios permite que un grupo de inocentes murieran quemados en su propio techo?-

Respira a fondo y sigue hablando –un día sin previo aviso entre en plena misa a la basílica de san Pedro donde el papa daba misa, ya no me importaba porque no creía que siquiera existiese un dios, le grite como nunca alguien le grito a alguien, lo insulte a él y a la misma fe (suspiro) y a Dios. Los guardias trataron de echarme y los queme con mi magia, mate a cuatro ese dia mientras estaba siego por la ira, arroje mi túnica a la cara del sumo pontífice y volvi para tomar el lugar de mi hermano. Me case y tuve un hijo mientras servía como señor feudal…. Hasta la guerra del príncipe William-

Todos lo miran atentamente mientras hablaba a diferencia del joven guardia de Jerusalén que entro junto con el Nizarí –el rey me exigió que cesara la rebeldía de su hijo y lo trajera de vuelta al castillo, el se negó y trate de forzarlo atacando de noche a sus tropas para desmotivarlas…. El ya nos esperaba, atacamos su campamento y el apareció con un ejército de caballería aplastándonos desde la retaguardia. Pelee, pelee como nunca antes junto a mi hijo…. Hasta que un templario le abrió el cuello con su espada, mate al templario mientras corría al cuerpo inerte de mi hijo con la herida en su cuello de la cual escapaba su vida- mira al piso con los ojos abiertos como platos recordando –caí sobre el cuerpo de mi hijo llorando como una niña, y por primera vez en décadas rece, no tengo idea de porque pero rece pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hice y suplicando por el alma de mi único hijo…. Entonces ¡EL ABRIO LOS OJOS!- grita apuntando al joven humano a lo que el Nizarí se voltea con los ojos como platos a verlo, este levantó la cabeza y se bajo el cuello de la ropa con un dedo mostrando una gran cicatriz en el cuello -¡la herida que lo mato no era nada más que la cicatriz que le vez ahora!-

El assassing camina lentamente al guardián de Jerusalén aun mirando su cicatriz -¿Qué había en el otro lado?- pregunta sorprendido.

-fuego- responde seriamente –mucho, mucho fuego y cosas de las cuales no le deseo a ningún ser de este mundo que lo vea.

-crie a mi hijo bajo la misma filosofía profana que tenía yo y por eso lo esperaba el infierno- vuelve a ver al anciano grifo quien volvía a mirar al piso envuelto en sus pensamientos y la culpa –en ese momento mi corazón se lleno de alegría por mi hijo…. Y tristeza por mí mismo, me di cuenta de que el dios contra el cual hable tanto, el que deje de creer en verdad existía y me lo demostró- sus ojos se llenan de miedo –caí en consideración de que si el existía yo ya estaba condenado, todo lo que hice lo pagaría con mi carne en el infierno- levanta la mirada al Nizarí –por eso rezo tanto, por eso me divorcie de mi esposa para tomar una vida de celibato- se voltea, se quita la sobrebesta y se baja la túnica de la espalda mostrando una gran cantidad de profundas cicatrices en lugares sin pelaje, a lo que el humano se quedo mirando con los ojos como platos –y por eso es que me flageo a mi mismo…. Para atenuar mis pecados ante el único Dios que existe…. el tulló y el mío- se vuelve a vestir mirando de frente al humano –después de eso revele contra el rey y uní a mis tropas con las del príncipe hasta que derrotamos al rey de las cebras- acerca su rostro al del Nizarí -¿aun me crees hereje?-

Este trago duro antes de contestar –no mi señor- baja la cabeza –claro que no-

-pues es hora de que vallas con tu gran maestre, el ya se ha ido- el humano mira a todos lados y el viejo de la montaña ya no estaba, se inclino ante el gran maestre de la guardia de Jerusalén y se fue corriendo.

El hijo del señor feudal veía a la puerta dándole la espalda a su padre -¿aun hay quienes te consideran hereje?-

-esa es una mancha difícil de borrar hijo mío- se saca la sobrebesta y la túnica dejando ambas dobladas a un lado –pero lo importante es redimir lo malo que se a echo ante los ojos de Dios, no de los hombres- camina a un enorme crucifijo con un Cristo en él para abrir una pequeña caja delante suyo sacando un látigo de varias puntas –ahora ve y llama a los abanderados lo más rápido posible- se arrodilla ante el crucifijo con el látigo en su mano –hay un mundo que salvar-

-si padre- dice melancólico antes de salir por la puerta, justo antes de serrarla se escucha un fuerte latigazo seguido por el gemido de dolor de un ave. Se detiene un momento, pero luego termina de serrar la puerta.

* * *

**Twilight**

El patio de Canterlot estaba lleno de tipis de los apaches decendientes de la princesa luna y justo en medio de ellos estaba el del patriarca, hijo del mar, quien llego a la ciudad por asuntos diplomáticos con equestria. Y por lo tato se requería de la intervención de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía al ser tan cercanas al anciano lobo gris.

Pero lo que realmente importaba es que en una noche una unicornio de color purpura viendo los vidriales en el pasillo que llevaban al lugar donde se guardaban los elementos de la armonía.

Veía sonriente cada momento inolvidable en la historia de equestria, pero frente a uno su sonrriza se borro. Se quedo sintada mirando el vidrio sin ninguna palabra, lentamente sus ojos fruncieron el seño. Cuando sus ojos ya mostraban completa ira encendio su cuerno lista a dispararle al vidrial.

-¿no puedes dormir?- escucho a su lado la voz calida y anciana que le hablaba, se asusto disparando su cuerno atrabezando el muro pero no el vidrio.

Da un corto grito antes de voltearce al anciano lobo grisáceo a su lado –(suspiro) a es usted padriarca-

El lobo mira al vidrio que mostraba a dos lobos, uno blanco y el otro negro, ambos gritandoce y mientras uno escucpia fuego el otro expulsaba una onda de choque de su boca. Entre ambos había un caballero emplario con una espada y un dragon negro, ambos peleando.

El anciano habla aun mirando el vidrio -¿te lo dijo no es asi?-

Twilight responde con ira viendo al suelo –así es, y luego se fue dejándonos-

El lobo se acerco a la unicornio y le dijo con su voz vieja, rasposa y amable: -se que el camino que ha tomado guerrero salvaje fue el que ustedes nunca comprenderán, pero deben saber que fue lo correcto responder ante sus obligaciones familiares al recuperar el reino de su padre-

A lo que twilight sparkle respondió en tono eufórico: -¡no lo sabes!, el nos dejo, nos abandono, no le interesamos-

-ah… claro- suspiro el chaman grisáceo –lo correcto se ve ofuscado siempre por lo que nos conviene, ¿Qué puede el deber con el amor de una mujer? y ¿qué puede el honor con la sensación de un hijo recién nacido en los brazos, o la sonrisa de un amigo?-

La unicornio solo inclino la vista a un lado aun concentrándose en la ira que tenia contra guerrero salvaje por irse una vez más.

-el señor actúa de forma extraña- continuo hablando el chaman -¿Qué podía hacer yo cuando los vientos me dijeron las noticias de mas allá del océano?- cambia su voz a una llena de rencor, no contra twilight, sino contra el recuerdo -¡La destrucción de mi tierra, la deshonra de mi casa, la muerte de mi familia!, ¡DE LOS CIVILES INOCENTES!, pero, cuando supe que habían matado al hijo de mi hermano, ¡a su pobre hijo! ¡Y QUE SU DESENDIENTE ERA EL RESPONSABLE DEL CAOS Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN!- twilight solo lo mira con una mirada de intriga, con la boca entre abierta. A su vez el viejo solo calma su tono de vos para decir con tristeza -¿Qué podía hacer yo?, estaba desolado, viejo… y frágil….-

Twilight solo lo miraba con intriga y le pregunta: -¿quién eres?-

El lobo solo la ve a los ojos y mientras contesta, los ojos y boca de la unicornio cerebrito se abrían más y más –mi padre era Roger, el primero de su nombre, mi hermano Ricardo reino tras él cuando yo abdiqué para dedicarme a la iglesia, y fue precedido por su hijo Rodrigo, al que ustedes conocerán mejor como: …el padre de guerrero salvaje-

Twilight totalmente pálida, con dejos de haber visto un fantasma logra pronunciar: -¡eres Nataniel Díaz!-

A lo que el sacerdote solo contesto –solo doy gracias al señor por permitirme entrenar y educar a quien redimiría mi, nuestro reino- pone una pata en el hombro de la perpleja pony –no te pediré que dejes de odiar a William, solo te pido que comprendas que cuando se hace lo correcto para los demás, los que están alrededor de uno no reciben esa bondad, porque: el que vive para uno mismo, sirve a los que están a su alrededor. Pero el que vive para Dios, sirve a todos los demás- suelta a la unicornio –él decidió vivir para Dios- le da la espalda caminando a la salida –al igual que yo-

La perpleja unicornio se queda mirando al frente con la misma expresión perpleja –tenias todo cuanto cualquiera pudiera haber querido ¿Por qué renunciaste?-

El lobo se detiene al oírla –porque el auto sacrificio por el bien ajeno, y sobre todo, para ir donde te llama Dios es doloroso… pero satisfactorio- termina con una pequeña sonrisa y sigue caminando.

* * *

**perdon por la demora... y creo demorarme aun mas por estas hasta el cuello con el estudio.**


	4. Empieza la guerra

Capitulo 3: Empieza la guerra.

**William**

El sol brillaba y la jornada de los templarios seguía por los pastizales verdes, gs estaba junto a Dark caminando junto con los otros templarios -dime Dark, ¿que ha sido de tu vida este tiempo?-

Lo mira y después mira el horizonte -je, aunque suene raro ya casi nadie me llama así-

-¿a no?-

-No, desde que te fuiste han pasado algunas cosas que preferiría no contarlas, además de que me motivo el hecho que me traía malos recuerdos y alguna que otra penuria- sigo mirando con melancolía al horizonte.

el lobo se voltea a verlo preocupado -¿y cómo te haces llamar ahora amigo?-

-Los demás desde hace tiempo que me han estado llamando por un apodo que supongo conocerás muy bien, es el que me pusieron cuando te acompañaba en tus múltiples viajes, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Dark kaiser?- pregunta con miedo de recordarle el apodo con que lo conoció, el cual le traía malos recuerdos de su padre.

-si, digo NO- respondió exaltado, ya que recordaba que le trae malos recuerdos a GS - El otro-

el lobo miro a las nubes pensando -¿el que te pusieron en navidad después que te tomaste casi todo el bar?-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos - ¿verdad?-

-¿no recuerdas cuando celebramos navidad en zebrica después de ganar una gran batalla, al día siguiente despertamos a cinco kilómetros del campamento-

-jejeje, como olvidarse de eso, nunca lo olvidare, y supongo que tu tampoco, ya que esa mañana estabas con ropa de mujer- dice riendo.

-casi un año hablando de ese evento- aun riendo - pero enserio ese apodo no-

-pues dime cual-

Suspira- se nota que tu memoria no cambiara nunca- lo mira con una ligera sonrisa - me pregunto quién habrá sido la responsable de que olvidaras algunas cosas- dijo dando una gran carcajada

El lobo abrió los ojos como platos y desvió la mirada, la cual se lleno de la imagen de fluttershy -no... no sé de que hablas-

-si como no- aun riendo -si hubieses sido como antes ya me hubieses pegado por decir eso jejeje-

-¡pero dime como te llaman!- exclama mirando al frente tratando de cambiar el tema.

-jejeje, cámbiame de tema no mas, aunque yo fui en que lo cambio jeje- cambia su semblante a uno más serio- pero en serio, ¿te acuerdas de "LA Sombra del Príncipe"?-

El se voltea y ve como su sombra cubría al pony, da una leve sonrisa y pone una pata en el hombro de Dark -solo recuerdo cuantas veces estuve a punto de morir y gracias a Dios estabas a mi lado para evitarlo-

-En eso tienes razón, aun recuerdo esas veces- dice con nostalgia - por ese apodo los demás me han espesado a llamar Shadow, y debo admitir que suena bien, así que ahora he decidido llamarme así-

* * *

**Wandering**

Todos los hospitalarios caminaban por el campamento sin prestarle atención al pequeño pegaso que caminaba a un lado de ellos, sin siquiera notarlo al ser este del tamaño de un potro. Este solo buscaba el lugar que le dijo el cirujano para poder servir al menos como escribano y poder ganarse algunos bits o sea como sea que se llamase la moneda local.

-_Esto apesta. No es como las ferias ribereñas_- piensa molesto -_Tal vez aquí ni existen los ribereños_-

Logra ver a unos perros diamantes vestidos con armaduras de cota de malla y en sus espaldas escudos en forma de lagrima que les llegaba casi al hombro mientras afilaban sus lanzas y hablaban entre si riéndose. El pony se acerco a ellos para ver si saben cómo encontrar el lugar que le dijo el león gris.

-Disculpen, ¿Saben dónde queda el lugar donde uno se enlista al ejército?-

Los perros diamante se callan y se voltean a verlo -si claro amigo, es a dos tiendas y luego a la izquierda donde hay un pisaron con muchos nombres colgado en la misma carpa, lo identificas porque hay un puesto de madera frente a ella con alguien con muchos documentos- lentamente otro perro diamante estaba sacándole la botella que tenia colgándole -¡OLLE QUE HACES!- grita el hospitalario antes de levantar la lanza con la punta en la cara de su compañero quien solo sonríe culpable, desvía la lanza a donde le dijo que estaba el reclutador -solo ve por halla- el mismo perro toma la petaca de vino y escapa haciendo un agujero en el piso -¡vuelve aquí!-

-¡Gracias! -dice Wandering, aguantándose la risa.

-_Definitivamente es otro mundo-_

Finalmente al llegar se encuentra con un humano de piel blanca, cabello y barba negra sentado delante de una mesa fuera de la carpa con un pony de tierra con lanzas y escudos de lagrima a cada lado -nombre- le dice al pequeño pony delante de su escritorio tomando una pluma de un tintero.

Él está asombrado, ya que antiguamente solo vio humanos en pesadillas de locura.

-Wandering C. Wing, de Providence -dice tras tragar saliva

-¿qué significa la C?-

-_Es más peludo que mi yokhama, y de color más claro. Y es más robusto. Mi yokhama era marrón y solo tenía pelo en el labio_. ¿No podrías colocar solamente "C"?-

-el nombre entero es obligatorio- dice tajante y secamente.

-Pues sólo es una "C". Los Wing somos tantos que diferenciamos las distintas familias con una letra del alfabeto -

-Pero si quiere puede colocar "Certain"-

-está bien- comienza a escribir -"Wandering Certain Wing de Providence" -... ¿esto queda en pony la...? olvídalo no es mi asunto- rellena los papeles con más datos como fecha y hora -¿a qué rama te enlistaras?-

-Caballería pesada… Es broma, quiero ser escribano. Sé hablar dos idiomas y escribir en dos alfabetos-

-bien- termina de escribir en el papel antes de mostrárselo -tu firma aquí- el pony firma con la pluma en sus dientes -aquí... aquí y tu casco aquí- termina de firmar los documentos y el humano los timbra con será de vela y un sello que tenia la cruz de la orden de malta, terminado esto le da un pergamino al pony y archiva otro -esta propia es para ti, indica tu sueldo y el contrato- saca una pequeña tarjeta con un pequeño mapa detrás de esta -preséntate con lord Walter, serás su escribano y me alegra que encontráramos uno al ultimo murió hace mucho... por cierto aléjate de las flechas en llamas-

Eso lo pone un poco nervioso pero no lo demuestra -Soy un blanco muy difícil. _Vaya, este tipo habla más claro que mi yokhama. Espero que así sean todos los yokhama de este lugar-_ piensa mientras camina al lugar indicado.

Finalmente llego a una gran tienda, negra como las otras, con muchas caballeros todas mujeres bien armadas acampando a su alrededor, el pony quiso entrar a la carpa pero es detenido por una pegaso que con su casco desenfundo una espada corta poniéndose entre Wandering y la entrada -¿puedo ayudarte?-

El se asombra al ver la espada -Soy el nuevo escribano, me asignaron a lord Walter- dice mirándola a los ojos -_Sin la espada y sin armadura sería una buena noche_-

-ordenes- dice estirando el casco aun con la espada en el cuello del pony.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta volviendo a la realidad después de perderse un rato, imaginando cosas de dudosa moral.

-he dicho... ordenes- repite apretando mas la espada contra el cuello de Wandering asiéndolo sentir el filo.

Él le entrega la tarjeta que le entregó el reclutador -_Por aquí hay muchas yeguas... con armas. Pero bueno, yo siempre he tratado bien a las yeguas. Conseguirme una para la noche no debe ser tan difícil_-

La pegaso mira la tarjeta y enfunda la espada en su cintura -sígueme- se voltea y camina delante del pony moviendo sus flancos bien formados y firmes, lo que claramente llama la atención del susodicho, quien debido a su pequeño tamaño tiene una vista privilegiada.

-_Puedo acostumbrarme a esto_- piensa satisfecho, pero tiene cuidado de que ella no se percate de que está viéndola.

Al entrar a la tienda se encuentran con un grifo robusto sentado delante de una mesa llena de un gran banquete, el grifo estaba con una pony en cada hombro masajeándoselos mientras que tenía una grifo esbelta y hermosa dándole uvas en el pico -mi señor- dice inclinándose la pegaso.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta el grifo aun mirando al techo mientras seguía siendo alimentado.

-el escribano que pidió mi señor- dijo aun inclinada.

El grifo baja la mirada viendo al pequeño pony -¿qué clase de broma es esta?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, señor. Me dijeron que había guerra-

-la hay- el lord le da una nalgada a la grifo sobre sus piernas para que se bajara de estas y pudiera ver mejor al pony -pero las clases privilegiadas tenemos más derechos que la mayoría- aplaude tres veces a lo que dos unicornios hembras levitan una botella de vino y una copa sirviéndole al grifo quien toma la copa y la agita hablando con voz arrogante -tu trabajo es escribir sobre todos mis logros y sacrificios en esta épica guerra- comienza a beber.

-Eso es fácil. El primer gran logro que escribiré será sobre su dura batalla por ponerse de pie.

* * *

**William**

El enorme ejercito templario descansaba en los pastizales del feudo escoses alimentándose gracias a las carretas que llevaban la comida, los calderos y a los chefs. Una larga fila en el caldero de las sopas o arroz para los plebeyos a diferencia de los nobles los cuales comían muchísimo mas, delicioso y cómodamente en grandes mesas en sus tiendas en vez de en el las pequeñas mesas dentro de las compactas tiendas conyugales donde comían los piqueros, lanceros, arqueros y plebeyos en general.

Pero de la fila de los plebeyos los chefs, un par de ponies de tierra, acababan de servirles con la boca abierta al noble amigo del príncipe y a este mismo quienes se apartaron y se sentaron en el piso a comer lejos de las carpas.

-valla que tenía hambre William- hablaba antes de comer una variedad de heno.

-¿Y que suffseffdera affhora?- preguntaba el lobo con la boca llena.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunta dejando de olfatear un pescado frito en su plato.

Tragando lo que comía -quiero decir, ¿que pasara ahora?, tu sabes porque lo pregunto; la plaga ha avanzado gracias al inepto de tu hermano, incluso diría que ahora tienen muchos puntos estratégicos a su favor- toma un trago de agua

El lobo baja la cabeza con tristeza -lo sé... sé que al tomar la ciudad fortaleza de san Pedro su contingente debe ser tremendo- levanta la cabeza mirándolo -y me entere de que atacaron muchos poblados y nos van ganando territorio- levanta un vaso de agua con su pata mirando su reflejo -es mi culpa...- dicho esto bebe.

Lo mira seriamente -responderme una cosa-

El lobo levanta la mirada y tratando de sonreír contesta -claro dime-

-¿alguien te ha echado la culpa de que tu medio hermano dejara el reino a su suerte?, tu no pienses que es tu culpa, no he visto a nadie que te culpara, solo estaban dudosos de por qué te fuiste y más de alguno espera aun la respuesta; así que no te culpes por cosas que no fueron tu culpa, se que dirás que era tu responsabilidad, pero tú no sabías que esto pasaría, deja de pensar en eso mejor concéntrate-

-gracias amigo- dice sonriendo -pero te recuerdo que me crie en el bosque y tengo mejor oído- levanta las orejas moviéndolas a todas partes -y desde que llegue no dejan de decir "si no se hubiera ido esto no hubiera pasado"-

-oh por favor, solo espera un tiempo y ya verás como cambiaran las cosas- dice mientras sonríe -solo confía en que todo se arreglara-

El lobo sonríe antes de ponerse de pie -con tal de poder protegerlos no mi importa lo demás- mira a lo lejos -¿por qué se le dice al hogar de los escoceses las tierras altas?- varias horas después todos estaban parados delante de donde el suelo subía como montaña hasta ser cubierta por las nubes de una permanente neblina -ha... por eso- dicho esto comienza a caminar subiendo por la cuesta al igual que la gran masa de templarios.

-oye William, cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje-

-pues...- recuerda la gran cantidad de cosas que le pasaron; al evitar la guerra con las tribus, el Pow wow, la guerra en la zona helada, el ser nombrado campeón de equestria y luego protector de esta misma al enfrentarse con su hermano donde conoció la misma muerte y sobre todo... el enamorarse de fluttershy -fue...- la imagen de fluttershy aparece en su mente -nada fuera de lo normal-

-¿nada especial?, ¿nada de nada?- pregunta intrigado

-pues...- la imagen de cuando la pegaso amarilla le dio su primer beso estando ella ebria pasa por su mente quedando una cara de tonto enamorado -tal vez una que otra cosa- da un largo suspiro mirando unas mariposas que volaban detrás del pony.

Este lo queda mirando con una ceja levantada para luego sonreír maliciosamente -ok, entonces fue un viaje aburrido y entonces, ¿cuando seré tío?- pregunta al aire

-no lo sé- dice volviendo a la cara que tenia -¿por qué? ¿Tu hermana se va a casar o algo así?-

Se golpea la frente con un casco -sigues siendo el mismo William de siempre, y no ella no se casara-

-como sea- se voltea a verlo -recuerda que tarde o temprano nos tenemos que encontrar con el señor feudal de...- se calla al golpearse contra algo mientras subía -este feudo- mira adelante y se encuentra con una cebra de su mismo tamaño parado delante suyo con vestimentas escocesas al igual que el ejercito que tenia detrás, todos con una sobrebesta blanca con una cruz negra encima.

-emmmm ¿hola?- dice Shadow mirando al señor feudal.

la cebra se queda mirado al enorme lobo blanco impresionado durante unos segundos antes de volver a la compostura y decir en voz alta y gruesa a los demás templarios -¡yo soy Bhekabantu Wallace, señor feudal de las tierras altas, y con todos los presentes Y DIOS COMO MI TESTIGO!- vuelve a ver al lobo que lo miraba sin expresión -le doy la bienvenida majestad- dijo mientras se inclinaba siendo seguido por todo detrás de él inclinándose ante el príncipe.

Se acerca al lobo y le susurra -de verdad los rumores de tu llegada son rápidos en expandirse-

-sí, yo diría- responde susurrando antes de ver a la cebra levantándolo de los hombros -de pie amigo, no soy el papa-

Todos los teutones se ponen de pie detrás de su señor -majestad...- le pone un casco en el corazón -había razado para verlo algún día con vida- mira sobre su hombro a los y las guerreras tras él -¡PARA AYUDARNOS A RECUPERAR DRAGONIA!- todos los teutones y templarios alzan sus armas gritando con emoción.

El príncipe se lo queda mirando unos segundos antes de susurrarle a Shadow -¿este me en verdad me cree el papa?-

El unicornio le susurra -o simplemente es su forma de saludar a alguien superior, pero por lo menos ahora un señor feudal te reconoce como monarca legítimo-

El príncipe se transformo en humano y levanto la mano callando a ambos ejércitos -hombres escúchenme...- los gritos seguían pero ahora femeninos -... mujeres también- al fin todos se callan a lo que William baja la mano y da vueltas hablando para todos lados -yo soy el príncipe William...-

-MONTAÑA DE CADAVERES- grita alguien entre la masa.

Gs cierra los ojos dando un largo suspiro antes de seguir ablando -cuando conduje a ejércitos de Dragonia a zebrica fue por una buena causa, cuando renuncie a la corona también lo fue. Ahora hay algo que amenaza, no a mi pueblo porque siempre e sido un proscrito, no a mi corona, porque sino no hubiera renunciado a ella... esto amenaza al mundo entero. A todo aquel que respire está amenazado- apunta al piso con el dedo índice -¡y en este día les digo que vengo para hacer lo mismo por lo cual he hecho todo cuanto les dije!, PORQUE ES LO QUE ES CORRECTO REALMENTE, si nosotros caemos el mundo lo hará con nosotros... ¡y se hemos de caer...!- levanta el puño al aire -¡QUE SEA ALMENOS LUCHANDO!-

La multitud estallo en bíteres sobretodo el escoses, quien bebió de una petaca para luego transformarse en un enorme humano negro, sin aviso ni esfuerzo tomo al templario de la cintura y lo puso sobre su hombro mientras gritaba con mucho ánimo levantando el puño sosteniendo la cintura del príncipe con la otra mano -¡montaña de cadáveres!, ¡montaña de cadáveres!-

Todos empezaron a repetir el grito -¡MONTAÑA DE CADAVERES, MONTAÑA DE CADAVERES!-

* * *

**Wandering**

El amanecer se veía en el horizonte iluminando al pony quien paso toda la noche en un cepo de madera que tenia atrapada su cabeza y sus cascos delanteros entre sus maderos a tal altura que no tocaba el piso.

De repente lo despertó un cube tazo de agua dado por una de las guardaespaldas del grifo -¿ya controlas tu lengua?-

-Si no me queda de otra- dice riendo _-Valió la pena. Krahut Endacak no derramó su semilla para que sus descendientes se arrodillen ante gordos-_

-me alegra- abre el cepo dejándolo caer al piso, aun mirando al piso estirándose el cuello adolorido algo cae delante suyo, era una sobrebesta hospitalaria junto con una tablilla de apuntes, pluma y tintero -mi señor te necesita ahora en el frente- nota que todos los del campamento marchaban en fila en dirección oeste completamente armados y equipados.

-_Si hago mi trabajo bien, quizá pueda pasar la noche como deseo. Ojalá que la pegaso que me recibió sobreviva...-_ se pone la sobrebesta y recoge las demás cosas -Voy enseguida ¿Podrías guiarme?-

Un par de horas después ambos llegaron donde el gran ejercito hospitalario estaba parado en posición firme en un terreno abierto, por la altura de los que tenia adelanta Wandering no podía ver al enemigo y solo camino entre los hospitalarios hasta donde estaba el grifo sobre un caballo enorme.

_-Como decía la Abuela, a veces hay que agachar la cabeza para apuñalar la espalda- _piensa preparándose para escribir.

Pero luego se voltea a quien estaba frente al ejército hospitalario encontrándose con un ejército que los superaba tres a uno, todos humanos con venas negras por todo su cuerpo que no era cubierto por las armaduras que tenían puestas.

El ejército plagado estaba con escudos en primera fila bien juntos con lanzas en sus manos y ninguna expresión en sus rostros mostrando disciplina.

_-¡Mierda!-_ piensa asustado.

-Señor, creo que en primera línea solo entorpezco el gran avance de su ilustre majestad-

-pues no iras a primera fila- responde altaneramente con la frente en alto -solo te quedaras aquí escribiendo mis, grandes estrategias y mi genialidad como general-

El mueve la pluma sobre el papel, escribiendo: "Era muy humilde"

-Como ordene, señor… _Ojalá que no lleve a la muerte a mis señoritas, no tengo ganas de auto complacerme_-

-¿así que ya te acostumbraste a tu puesto no?- al voltearse a esa voz se encuentra con el mismo león gris de hace rato, solo que ahora vestido con finas prendas negras montando un caballo y rodeado de otros leones montados en caballos con fuertes armaduras de placas completamente brillantes, todos con sobrebestas hospitalarias.

-mi señor- dice el grifo inclinándose con respeto.

Wandering se arrodilla igualmente.

-Mis señores-

-disculpe a mi escribano, es nuevo-

-concéntrese en la batalla y no en sus vasallos lord- dice el león aun mirando al ejército rival y se voltea a un toro parado al lado contrario de donde estaba el grifo -que tomen la poción-

El toro ase una reverencia y grita a todo pulmón -¡TOMAD LA POCIÓN!- el grito es repetido por los nobles entre las tropas a lo que todos sacan una botella de sus cinturas llenándose las bocas del liquido y bebiéndola de un solo trago. Todos los hospitalarios cambiaron de forma uno detrás de otro junto con sus armaduras que se adaptaron a sus nuevos cuerpos humanos.

El grifo los veía con arrogancia con la frente en alto -JA, solo los no descendientes de humanos necesitan esa cosa- rápidamente se trasforma en un humano de cabello negro corto, al igual que su armadura cambia de forma adecuándose a su cuerpo.

Eso asombra a Wandering, quien retrocede aterrado _-¿Pero qué mierda?-_ Una vez lo ha asimilado parpadea _-¿Estos son Brujos? Si lo fueran no necesitarían la dichosa poción. Tal vez yo me transformo en mi yokhama de color oscuro_-

-arqueros- dice con su cansada voz el león que aun no se trasformaba.

Quien una vez fue un toro ahora era un robusto hombre blanco y de gran cabello castaño con una armadura de placas y la sobrebesta hospitalaria -¡ARQUEROS!- la primera fila de los hospitalarios dieron paso entre sus escudos a los arqueros que se pusieron en primera fila con sus arcos que eran casi del tamaño de ellos -¡LISTOS!- todos sacaron las flechas del carcaj en sus cinturas y las pusieron en sus arcos -¡APUNTEN!- todos levantaron sus arcos al cielo -¡DISPAREN!- las flechas volaron por el aire junto con el ruido de cientos de arcos siendo destensados.

las flechas se dirigían a la primera fila de los plagados quienes pusieron los escudos deteniendo las flechas, antes de que pudieran descargar otra vez los arqueros plagados tensaron los arcos detrás de la fila de lanceros.

_-Mierda- _piensa asustado el pequeño pony.

-¡DISPAREN A VOLUNTAD!- grita el robusto hombre a lo que las flechas de ambos bandos descargaron las flechas entre sí sin orden alguno.

las flechas de ambos bandos se dirigieron mas allá de los arqueros enemigos dirigiéndose a los demás que tenían atrás, naturalmente los lanceros pusieron los escudos en medio mientras se agachaban lo mas que podían deteniendo algunas flechas pero cayendo muchos ante los disparos que no llegaban mas allá de la fila de los arqueros y mucho menos de la caballería que estaba hasta mucho más atrás que la infantería, fila donde veían los oficiales y Wandering como se acababan las flechas de ambos bandos mientras las infanterías resistían lo que podían.

-mi señor, le recomiendo que no envié a la infantería hasta haber acabado con los arqueros rivales- dijo pretenciosamente el lord a quien serbia Wandering.

-Es evidente lord, a corta distancia sus flechas los aniquilarían- responde completamente sin ánimo el león.

El lord se mueve el cabello con una mano levantando la cabeza con orgullo –escribano, escribe que gracias a mis sabios consejos el gran maestre a decidido no enviar a la infantería a lo que hubiera sido la muerte segura-

—Sí mi señor— dice él, pero por dentro piensa: -_Es mejor cómo los Wing hacían la guerra. En los bosques y la montaña, con veneno y piedra_-

Después de un buen tiempo las flechas dejaron de caer y la infantería plagada se abría paso caminando entre sus filas de lanceros –infantería- dice el león en su muy frágil voz.

-¡INFANTERIA!- grita el una vez toro caminando al frente mientras se ponía un yelmo que le cubría únicamente la coronilla y el tubo de la nariz.

Varias de las sirvientas del grifo caminaron al frente siguiendo al una vez toro hasta alcanzar a la infantería que ya pasaba a los arqueros.

—¡Buena suerte!— grita desde atrás el escriba de tamaño miserable— ¡Rroftë luftëtarët!-

La infantería hospitalaria avanzo atreves de las filas de lanceros poniéndose en la primera fila. El aire se tenso en el ambiente en ambos ejércitos de infantería todos estaban armados con distintas armas ya sean manguales, espadas, hachas, martillos de guerra y las armaduras también eran disparejas dependiendo de cada uno de quien las usaba.

-escribano- dice el león a Wandering.

—Mande, mi señor—contesta de manera automática.

-¿ves esas armaduras?, pues te digo que no existe ni existirá la armadura que te proteja de un golpe bien dado, la única forma de que la armadura te sirva es que el enemigo te de un mal golpe-

—Si mi señor lo permite, diría que hay que tener harta suerte, _No es nada que mis ancestros no supieran. Veneno y piedra, son las armas de los Wing, y la piedra es la más peligrosa-_

-solo el 20% de los golpes enemigos son bien dados, por eso es el entrenamiento para aumentar tu porcentaje de aciertos y disminuir el del enemigo-

—Si mi general lo permite, diría que hay que tener harta suerte, _No es nada que mis ancestros no supieran. Veneno y piedra, son las armas de los Wing, y la piedra es la más peligrosa_-

Lentamente se empiezan a escuchar golpes de armaduras entre la infantería de ambos bandos, los golpes siguen aumentando hasta que ambos ejércitos estaban gritándose entre sí con sus armas en mano golpeándolas contra las armaduras o contra los escudos los que tenían.

Él una vez toro estaba armado con una maza en la mano derecha y un escudo con la bandera de la orden hospitalaria en la otra, levantaba la masa sobre su cabeza gritando con furia en la mera primera línea -¡HASQUEROSOS PLAGADOS IMPIOS!- estaba equipado con una armadura de placas negras conformada por dos placas formando la coraza y muchas mas repartiéndose en su robusto cuerpo.

Ambos ejércitos se gritaban improperios entre ellos, ejércitos que albergaban hombres y mujeres todos con formas humanas. Ya sedientos de sangre los plagados rompen la formación y corren en hola contra los hospitalarios.

-creo que debería seguir mi sabio consejo otra vez y atacar mi señor- dice aun con arrogancia pero más asustado él una vez grifo.

-no, ya tengo todo planeado- responde el león mirando al ejército enemigo que cargaba contra ellos.

Los hospitalarios dan un gran grito de guerra a instantes de que los plagados chocaran contra ellos en un gran ruido de cuerpos chocando antes de escucharse como el metal choca y los gritos de furia y dolor inundaran el aire.

Él una vez toro se cubría con el escudo de un lado mientras que en el otro golpeaba las cabezas de los plagados destrozándoles los yelmos y destrozándoles los cráneos -¡TEMANME!- grita mientras seguía matando plagados, pero en eso uno trata de golpearlo con un hacha de dos manos, este pone el escudo en medio mientras se agacha haciendo que el hacha se deslizara por el escudo pasando sobre su cabeza -¡no saben siquiera usar un arma sucios plebeyos!- grita antes de golpearlo con la maza en un brazo el cual era cubierto solo por una cota de malla y al acolchado debajo, lo que no evito que se le rompiera al primer golpe con la maza.

El plagado grito de dolor antes que él una vez toro volviera a levantar la maza y la impactara contra el rostro de plagado.

-mi lord ¿Por qué no atacamos?- insiste al aterrado y vanidoso lord.

El león levanta la mirada al cielo viendo las nubes moviéndose por el viento –por eso-

Se escuchan gran cantidad de cascos cargando contra la infantería del lado opuesto, era la caballería enemiga que cabalgaba con sus lanzas apuntando a los hospitalarios. La caballería plagada con sus caballos que les salía espuma por la boca y sus pelajes cubiertos de venas negras golpearon su propia infantería tratando de llegar hasta la infantería rival.

-¡LANCEROS!- grita el una vez toro mirando atrás antes de ver una vez más al frente y seguir peleando.

Los lanceros caminaron abriéndose paso entre la infantería aliada hasta llegar a la tierra de nadie, una ancha línea donde los ejércitos estaban mesclados y peleaban entre sí desordenadamente. Rápidamente los lanceros en primera línea se unieron al desmoche y se pusieron a cazar con la mirada rápidamente a cada jinete que estuviera ahí para correr a ellos y atravesarlos con sus largas lanzas o a matar a sus caballos para que una vez en el suelo la infantería se encargara de ellos.

Los plagados perdían rápidamente a sus caballeros quedando solamente los lanceros y arqueros hasta atrás quienes se empezaban a poner nerviosos mientras veían caer impotentes a sus fuerzas.

-y ahora llegan los abanderados- dice el león justo antes de que de detrás de las líneas plagadas llegaran jinetes con distintas vestimentas de colores vivos cabalgando contra los arqueros acabándolos antes de que los lanceros pudieran reaccionar. Pero cuando se voltearon y avanzaron a los jinetes estos emprendieron la retirada rodeándolos por ambos flancos y cargando contra la infantería y caballería plagada que rápidamente sucumbió al estar ya agotada y siendo embestida por un ejército de caballería menos numeroso pero que atacaba por ambos flancos.

-y así se gana una batalla con menos de la mitad de las tropas que el enemigo- dice el león antes de voltearse e ir al campamento como los lanceros plagados huían en dirección contraria a la batalla.

Él una vez grifo levanta la cabeza orgullosamente –escribano, escribe que esta victoria no hubiera sido posible sin mis sabios consejos-

—Como ordene, mi señor. _Y es por esto que los Wing peleamos en montañas. A ver qué tanto resisten las armaduras cuando les lluevan piedras y dardos envenenados y su propio peso los desbarranque. Este ejército se habría enamorado de Gale Travel luchando en primera fila. ¿Por qué vine yo y no él?_ Lo escribiré como usted diga-

Esa misma noche el grifo estaba desnudo listo para dormir en una cama de plumas de ganso mientras las sirvientas arreglaban la habitación. Pero no se iría sin ver que escribió Wandering -dime mi pequeño pony, ¿has tomado nota de mi magnifica actuación en esta batalla?- pregunta con clara arrogancia.

-Claro que sí, y es un escrito del que me siento muy orgulloso -dice él entregando un manojo de papeles sin darse cuenta que se le han confundido las historias

grifo bostezo y sostuvo los papeles en una de sus patas de halcón -bien... tendré que leer al menos uno que otro- mira los papeles y lentamente su mirada se empieza a fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse por lo que leía.

Al fijarse en eso se da cuenta de que algo no está bien -_Un momento ¿Dónde dejé mis otras historias? ¡Mierda!_, No teman, sé llegar yo solo al cepo-

Escucha la tela de la carpa abriéndose y al voltearse se encuentra con el mismo león gris quien lo envió a la oficina de reclutamiento -¡mi señor!- exclama el grifo con sorpresa, mira los papeles, mira al león y arroja los papeles detrás suyo -¿a qué debo su visita?-

Lentamente el león entra a la carpa siendo seguido por otros dos leones con muy buenas armaduras -lord, tenemos algo de lo que hablar-

-Señores ¿Es necesaria mi presencia? -dice Wandering esperando poder salvarse del castigo.

-mejor quédate- dice el león sin mucho ánimo -necesitamos alguien escriba esto- minutos después estaban ambos lores sentados en una mesa con Wandering escribiendo en máquina de escribir todo lo que oía.

-mi señor ¿qué es tan importante?- pregunta el grifo mientras le servían vino.

-créeme que si no fuera serio no te lo diría en persona- le tratan de servir vino pero pone su enorme pata tapando la copa -el señor de los barbaros está al frente con su ejercito profesional como yo lo estoy ahora en este feudo- toma una jarra de agua y se sirve a sí mismo.

-¿y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo mi lord?-

-es que necesitamos alguien que llame a los abanderados barbaros mientras que su señor feudal este en el frente... y quiero que seas tú quien valla-

Wandering toma nota de todo -¿Podrían repetir lo último que dijo? -al ver el rostro de los soldados se rectifica-. Mejor no, mejor no-

El león le sonríe al pony antes de ver de nuevo al grifo -esta bien, partirás mañana y espero que te guste tener a un gran ejército a tu mando-

Se pone de pie a lo que el grifo se arrodilla ante él y le besa las patas -gracias mi lord, no lo decepcionare- lo sigue besando.

El escribe -Beso, beso, beso -susurra en voz alta acabando el escrito

El gordo grifo alza la cabeza mirándolo enojado mientras que el león aguantaba la risa -valla a dormir lord- se voltea a Wandering -escribano sígueme- dicho esto camina saliendo de la tienda siendo seguido por los leones.

El nervioso lo sigue -_Maldita sea, me da tanto miedo esto. Es como cuando era niño y el profesor decía que quería hablar_-

El león gris y débil lo espero fuera de la carpa rodeado por cuatro de esos leones bien equipados y amarillos a diferencia de él quien no tenía el color de uno normal -ven conmigo- el pony se pone a su lado mientras empiezan a caminar uno a un lado del otro -¿te estás adaptando Wandering?-

-Eso creo..., sí, señor.

Ambos entraron a una gran carpa completamente negra como las otras mientras los guardias leones se quedaban en la entrada con dos a cada lado de esta -te mostrare el reino- en una gran mesa en medio de la carpa estaban una gran cantidad de libros, muchos documentos y pergaminos. El león tomo un pergamino enrollado y lo desenrollo en la mesa mostrando un mapa -esta es Dragonia- apunta al extremo sureste -aquí estamos nosotros, en la primera línea de defensa-

-Con toda la plaga al frente -dice él sin mucho ánimo.

-desde hace mas de mil años- dice melancólico antes de toser como un anciano, se aclara la garganta y mira al pony -tú no sabes quién soy-

-No, pero se me ocurre que es alguien importante

Vuelve a ver al mapa del país que estaba dividido por varias líneas formando once sectores -estos son los feudos que dividen al país- vuelve a apuntar al mismo sector de hace un momento -este... es donde estamos... mi feudo-

-¿Para qué me muestra esto?- dice él, que desconoce toda la historia de fondo.

El león lo mira con ojos comprensivos -porque eres pequeño y débil...- apunta al feudo que estaba del otro lado del país -e iras al otro lado de Dragonia en la zona mas barbará de esta- se voltea y camina a un gran montón de cojines en el piso donde se recuesta con dificultad -te daré toda la ayuda que necesites- toma un libro negro de entre los cojines y comienza a leerlo.

Sus palabras confundían al pequeño pegaso sin alas -¿Por qué es tan necesario que vaya yo al territorio bárbaro? No soy un genio, y soy muy débil como para servir para algo.

De golpe sierra el libro el león apuntándole con él al pony -porque necesitas hacerte fuerte para olvidar a tu esposa y hermano-

Aquello es como una ráfaga de viento frío en su espalda -¿C… como supiste de ellos?, _No me importa que seas un león..., si hablas mal de ellos dos te puede ir muy mal…-_

Vuelve a abrir el libro y se pone a leerlo -murmuraste mucho mientras estabas inconsciente- desvía la mirada al pony -y me lo acabas de confirmar- sigue leyendo -y conozco una historia similar al pegaso que perdió sus alas-

-Entonces no necesito saberla- dice él, herido por dentro al recordar a su esposa -_Debiste haberte casado con Gale Travel, él era el marido que merecías_-

-¿has escuchado de los leones? ¿De cómo es que somos?-

-Sí. He oído muchas cosas. _Leyendas, pues de donde vengo tu raza ha muerto_-

-¿y cuanto has escuchado de leones tan débiles que sus colmillos se caerían en la primera mordida, que sus garras se cayeron y nunca volvieron crecer...- mira a lo lejos con melancolía -y que su piel no tiene el color de la de uno normal por estar años a la sombra-

-He escuchado de dragones que no tienen fuego, y de perros que odian las joyas -_Y de humanos que arrasaron el mundo donde vivían, _¿Puedo preguntar... qué hiciste para que te hicieran eso?

-nacer después... naci varios años después que mi hermano mayor, y mi padre creyó conveniente encerrarme en una biblioteca para que fuera un buen consejero para mi hermano, pero no le importaba el que en la biblioteca nunca daba el sol... y ahora ni siquiera llegare a los treinta- sacude su cabeza antes de seguir leyendo -y visto que de alguien de quien no se esperaba nada se hiciera grande- mira al pony quien era iluminado por la vela en medio de la mesa y radiaba su sombra por la gran pared de la carpa mostrando la figura de un enorme equino -y creo realmente que tú tienes un gran futuro- sigue leyendo el libro -confió que así será, confió en ti-

Wandering se siente mal, la historia llega a su corazón de piedra -Sabes, creo que tú y yo no somos muy diferentes -mira con admiración al león, sintiendo que emana un aura de sabiduría, y quiere hacer algo para animarlo-. Mi Abuela para animarme me dijo que los débiles tenemos una gran ventaja sobre los fuertes.

-savias palabras- de entre las almohadas saca una espada muy fina y con mucha punta -yo ya aproveche la mía- empieza a girar la espada con la punta en el piso -porque desde que mi padre se convirtió a la plaga y lo mate en la misma biblioteca que me encerró...- mira al pony -YO... soy el león- cierra el libro de golpe.

* * *

**no se que decir, hasta ami me parecio tedioso el capitulo o tal vez porque estoy muy concentrado en los demas fics, perdon por no actualizar hace tanto pero era por tema de estudio, espero les guste y me den su opinion en un review**


	5. mar y desierto

Capitulo 4: mar y desierto

**Hakon**

En heladas tierras al sur de Dragonia a vitaban los hombres de mar conocidos mundialmente como "vikingos", estos estaban encargados de salvaguardar la única salida a mar. Los ojos azules de los nórdicos vigilaban los mares, navegando sobre sus barcos en forma de dragón llamados drakkars eran uno con el océano como los que los tripulaban.

Mas allá de la costa sur de Dragonia avía una gran isla donde los nórdicos vivían entre la nieve. En una gran aldea amurallada con anchos troncos y picas, una gran casa de piedra y madera se alzaba en medio del pueblo a donde se formaba una larga fila de ponies y demaces.

El gran salón era custodiado por varios nórdicos, siervos, ponies y lobos todos armados con escudos en sus espaldas y una espada corta en la cintura. Ellos vigilaban y daban orden a la larga fila que era atendida por un grueso siervo caribú quien vestía una armadura de cota de malla, yelmo que permitía la salida de su cornamenta, barias pieles sobre sus hombros y una espada corta en su espalda.

Los ojos azules del animal eran serios sin ninguna expresión viendo al pony delante suyo parado junto a un guardia –y es por eso que los peses no pican- dice el ciervo sabiamente.

-aun no entiendo mi konung-

-debes… poner…. carnada-

-hoooooooo, creo… que ya entiendo…. Konung- se inclina y sale del salón dejando pasar al siguiente en la fila para ver al señor vikingo.

El caribú se talla los ojos con un casco fastidiado –lo que daría ahora por terminar pronto, AL DIABLO que se encargue mi hermano- se pone de pie y se baja del trono caminando a una puerta a un lado de este, se voltea a la fila levantando un casco –espéreme un momento que su caso será atendido- dicho esto entra por la puerta.

El siguiente de la fila era un lobo negro con una tubería de cobre atorada en el cuello –pero no puedo respirar konung-

El siervo caminaba dentro de su hogar buscando algo –Harek, Harek- repetía buscando en todas partes antes de abrir una puerta –¿Harek estás aquí?- dentro de la habitación había un montón de ropa sucia en el suelo junto con botellas de vino e hidromiel, todo esto delante de una maquina de video juegos encendida con las palabras "game over" parpadeando –por Odín- se levanta en dos patas transformándose en un grueso humano de cabello largo tan rubio como su barba -¡despierta ebrio asqueroso!- da una patada a la ropa en el piso a lo que de debajo de esta se sienta rápidamente un humano pelirrojo.

-da… ¿Qué, que pasa?- dice confundido el pelirrojo carente de barba y de ojos azules –hola hermano ¿Qué pasa?- dice muy alegre el pelirrojo.

-Harek, necesito que te encargues de los súbditos mientras patrullo por el mar-

Tallándose los ojos y bostezando Harek ve al rubio -¿seguro que no es solo porque no quieres seguir aburriéndote con ellos?- toma una botella y bebe de ella.

El rubio mira de lado a lado –ah…. No, ¡re… recuerda que a ti te toca desde las tres de la tarde!-

-¿y qué hora es?-

-las cinco, ¿hasta qué hora te quedaste jugando?- mira a la máquina de videojuegos de las mismas que hay en ponyville.

-ah….- Mira un reloj en su muñeca –termine ase cinco minutos-

El rubio se lo queda mirando unos segundos antes de golpearse el yelmo con la palma –por todos los dioses, te juro Harek que si no le hubiera prometido a madre cuando murió que sería bueno contigo, ¡hace mucho que te abría usado de carnada para pescar tiburones!-

El pelirrojo se pone de pie muy sonriente con una botella en la mano –pues que alegría que lo prometiste hermano- camina pasando a su lado saliendo por la puerta –cuídame esto- le golpea el pecho con la botella para este tomarla aguantando la ira –ve si quieres, yo me quedare cuidando tu pueblo-

Justo antes de que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta para el salón del trono el rubio le habla aun mirando la habitación de su hermano –Harek-

-¿Qué pasa Hakon?- contesta aun muy sonriente.

-…. Estas desnudo-

El pelirrojo se ve a si mismo dándose cuenta que no traía absolutamente nada –a… claro, ¿aquí es el armario no?-

-¡ese es el salón del…!- ve como el pelirrojo entra al salón del trono y se escucha el grito de horror de barias mujeres y los de asco de muchos hombres –piensa en mamá, piensa en mamá, piensa en mamá- se escucha una bofetada justo antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a cruzar la puerta.

-una mujer grito cerca de mí, tuve que abofetearla-

-…. ¡Piensa en mamá, piensa en mamá, piensa en mamá, piensa en mamá!-

* * *

******Said ibn Hammād ibn al-Abbās ibn Fadlān ibn Rāšid ibn Ayyūb**

**(Said)**

En el desierto de suave arena que se hallaba en el noreste de Dragonia, esta era iluminada por el intenso sol que lanzaba su gran calor sobre las amarillas arenas inhabitables para la mayoría, pero no para quienes vivían ahí desde antes de la extinción de la raza conocida como los humanos. Los cuales se extinguieron hace mas de mil años, pero aun así dos ejércitos aravicos estaban compuestos por quienes asemejaban sus formas mientras eran vigilados por unos ojos negros desde la retaguardia de cuyo ejercito estaba compuesto por "humanos", en vez de "humanos" nos venas negras que les cubría todo su existir.

Ambos ejércitos estaban vestidos con túnicas, turbantes y cotas de malla que tenían del estomago al pecho una placa de bronce. Armados con cimitarras, lanzas, arcos, martillos de guerra y hachas. Diferenciados por los colores de las túnicas, en el lado no plagado eran rojas, amarillas naranjas con lunares morados mientras que en el ejército plagado usaban túnicas grises casi tan oscuras como las venas que recorrían sus pieles.

Los ojos de quien miraba eran del sultán Said quien estaba sobre su caballo de color negro, vestido con una pechera de escamas de bronce, hombreras del mismo metal, un turbante blanco del cual salía malla de anillas metálicas que le llegaba al cuello y una gran capa dorada que cubría a su caballo.

El maduro sultán lucia una barba negra y un cabello ondulado que salía de su turbante y se movían con el viento. A los lados del sultán estaban caballeros del islam con estandartes de diversos colores y palabras sagradas en su lengua. Cada uno armado con lanzas, escudos con una medialuna en ellos y una cimitarra en la cintura.

-mi sultán, no debería arriesgarse así- dice uno de sus caballeros a un lado suyo –debería haberse quedado en la fortaleza-

-si alá, el bondadoso, el misericordioso quiere que yo muera en este lugar que no sea de otra forma que no sea servirle y junto a mis hombres- respondió serio viendo a su ejército disparando las flechas.

Los lanceros en primera fila de ambos ejércitos levantaron sus pequeños escudos dorados de forma circular, las flechas cayeron matando a muchos en ambos ejércitos e hiriendo a muchos más. En cuanto dejaron de caer las flechas ambos ejércitos se abalanzaron sobre el otro gritando con furia y moviendo la gran cantidad de estandartes que portaban.

-ya es hora- dijo el sultán antes de mover la mano izquierda apuntando a este mismo lado, en esa señal los caballeros se separaron un gran grupo a la izquierda y otro a la derecha mientras cabalgaban a ambos flancos del ejercito.

Ambos ejércitos chocaron en un grito de furia y un rio de sangre mientras los colores de ambos ejércitos se mesclaban en una gran franja de muerte que se dibujaba en donde chocaron las fuerzas.

Los plagados eran claramente superiores en número, pero cuando los caballeros chocaron contra los flancos a los plagados les dieron algo de esperanza y motivaron a las tropas.

El sultán quien se hallaba solo en la duna daba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pero esta se borro al ver como desde las montañas se veían bolas de fuego que volaban hasta caer sobre su ejército –en nombre de alá ¿Qué es eso?- de alforjas que tenía el caballo saco un periscopio que uso para ver de dónde venía el ataque -¡catapultas!- soltó el telescopio y desenfundo la cimitarra y golpeo las costillas del caballo con los talones a lo que este se paro en dos patas dando un gran relincho.

El caballo cayó sobre las cuatro patas galopando al ejército que era rápidamente destruido. El sultán se puso las riendas en la boca para poder tomar un cuerno que le colgaba de la cintura.

Con ambas manos ocupadas y aun con la rienda en su boca puso el cuerno en sus labios y con mucha dificultad pudo soplarlo mientras dirigía al caballo. Al escuchar el cuerno los musulmanes sabían que significaba la retirada -¡CORRAN MALDITA SEA!- grita el sultán galopando a ellos.

Los mamelucos vieron a su señor cabalgando a ellos y entre ellos mientras les ordenaba que se fueran, estos no lo pensaron dos veces antes de convertirse en los grifos, ponies y diversos seres que eran, girarse y correr por sus vidas mientras el honorable señor cabalgaba entre las filas abriéndose paso contra los plagados.

Una bola de fuego callo a metros de Said asustando a su caballo quien cayó a un lado derribando al jinete. Rápidamente Said se levanto y corrió a la primera fila con la cimitarra en la derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba del cuello a sus hombres y los jalaba atrás mientras el se abría paso adelante -¡retirada, corran a la fortaleza!- gritaba el sultán con firmeza mientras las bolas de fuego aun caían.

Finalmente logro estar tan cerca de la matanza que olía la sangre, tomo la malla de anillas que salía del turbante de uno de sus hombres y lo jalo atrás para tomar su lugar -¡todos retrocedan!- grita justo antes cortar la garganta de un plagado.

Detrás suyo el soldado lo miro asustado –pero sultán-

Este se volteo con furia -¡AHORAAAAAAAA!- volvió a ver al enemigo para detener el corte de una cimitarra y cortar el estomago de quien la portaba, avanzo entre los plagados cortando a una gran velocidad a todo plagado que tuviera cerca mientras movía la cimitarra con una sola mano. El soldado asintió y corrió huyendo de la batalla convirtiéndose en un grifo y despegando.

El sultán seguía avanzando entre los plagados moviéndose a una increíble velocidad mientras los plagados a su alrededor no sabían porque pero si se acercaban demasiado no podían siquiera bajar sus armas antes de morir.

Un aura transparente comenzó a rodear la cimitarra mientras su velocidad aumentaba constantemente hasta el punto que no podía verse y de la cintura para arriba del sultán parecía como si hubiera muchos de ellos al moverse tan rápido como las hélices de un helicóptero.

Los plagados que se acercaban terminaban saltando en el aire hechos pedazos como si se hubieran caído dentro de una trituradora de leña, lo que ahora no era ni la mitad de letal de lo que era el musulmán en este momento.

Al ver esto todos se alejaron de la muerte segura que era aquel hombre con la cimitarra. Este se detuvo en guardia respirando agitado y sudando hasta formarse un charco en la arena debajo suyo, vio en todas partes a los plagados que se alejaban aun mas de él, pero llamo su atención el cuerpo de un plagado que sostenía un arco y tenía un carcaj en la cintura –alá es el único dios- dice sonriente antes de enfundar la cimitarra y correr al cuerpo, salto para caer al piso girando sobre el cuerpo tomando el arco y el carcaj.

En ese momento un dragón negro callo delante suyo arrojándole arena a la cara, el sultán sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía la flecha en las cuerdas del arco y apunto al dragón. La vestía respiro a fondo pero en solo tres segundos las flechas salieron del arco como balas de una ametralladora dejando el casco del dragón lleno de estas incrustando más de una en su cerebro cayendo muerto de inmediato.

Said sonrió soltando el arco y el carcaj al este ya no quedarle una sola flecha, de improviso callo otro dragón negro del lado contrario del primero. El sultán desenfundo la cimitarra, pero callo otro dragón entre el muerto y el, otro a su derecha y otro a su izquierda, otro, otro y otro rodeando completamente al último árabe que se quedo en el campo de batalla.

Said veía a todos lados a los dragones que se le acercaban lentamente, dejo de voltearse a todos lados antes de ver la cimitarra en su mano –"entrega"…. Eres de mis ancestros- frunce el seño con decisión –¡y de mis descendientes!- esta brilla con la misma aura pero de una manera muchísimo mas intensa y de un solo movimiento súper rápido el árabe la arroja en dirección de donde corrió el ejercito.

El arma volaba a una gran velocidad varios kilómetros antes de desacelerar y comenzar a caer, pero justo antes de que se perdiera en el mar de arena es atrapada en el aire por el mismo grifo que el sultán saco de la primera línea. Grifo que por su gran vista de águila pudo ver a su señor toda la batalla.

Se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de voltearse e irse con el arma en sus patas.

El grifo era vigilado desde las montañas en donde estaban las catapultas, un humano oculto entre las sombras era quien lo veía. De repente una bola heno en las catapultas es encendida iluminándolo y mostrando su rostro que era el de un joven blanco de cabello largo negro, una barba de candado y ojos intensamente rojos.

-¡PEDRO!- grito guerrero salvaje despertando en su tienda.

* * *

**William**

El joven lobo blanco se puso de pie sobre el saco de dormir mientras sudaba a mares.

-¿Pedro?- pregunto Shadow despertándose del lado contrario de la tienda mirando su reloj.

-Juan, Diego- rasca su mentón con una pata -¿tomas, mateo, Santiago?-

-(bostezo) ¿no es muy temprano para nombrar a los apóstoles?-

-trato de recordar uno en característico pero no sé porque- camina a una mesa que estaba en la carpa, se transforma en humano y toma una jarra de greda y vertió agua en una fuente del mismo material.

-son las dos de la mañana, deberías dormir- dice aun con sueño el unicornio negro –mañana llegaremos al castillo escoses y luego será un largo viaje al feudo real (bostezo) deberías descansar-

-lo sé mi amigo- sumerge la cara en la fuente para sacudirla debajo del agua, de golpe la saca tirando sus mojados cabellos negros hacia atrás –pero hay algo que me intriga- se voltea a Shadow -¿tu porque crees que…?-

-¡William, ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?!- grita sorprendido e impactado ya que en el tiempo que lo conoce, nunca, nunca lo había visto con algo así. Tal vez porque nunca se había convertido en humano desde que llego a Dragonia.

-¿Cuál cicatriz?- pregunta nervioso viéndose los brazos que estaban cubiertos por un camisón blanco que usaba todo soldado templario no noble al dormir -ni siquiera se me ve alguna- se arremanga las mangas buscándose alguna –no tengo nada-

-¿es broma no?, te estoy viendo una cicatriz- se toca la cara con un casco –justo aquí-

Gs toma un cuchillo de la mesa para reflejarse en el –yo no tengo ninguna… ¡OH DIABLOS!- grita viendo que en su rostro cruzaba una cicatriz desde debajo del ojo izquierdo hasta debajo de la mejilla derecha. Esta mostraba ser grande pero no muy profunda como hecha con un hacha corta y alrededor del corte la carne estaba negra congelada como si hubiera sufrido de hipotermia al ser cortado.


	6. pinche fama

Capitulo 5: pinche fama

**William**

Semana 2 día 2 de gs en Dragonia:

En la gran fortaleza escocesa en medio de un lago la entrada estaba abierta de puerta a puerta, los señores abanderados lucían los colores de sus casas en sus sobrebestas mientras que detrás de ellos sus escuderos alzaban las banderas de sus apellidos nobles.

Una coca con velas y banderas templarías atraco en el puerto delante de la puerta, los señores abanderados estaban parados a los lados del puerto dejando el paso para que pasaran a la puerta.

A los lados de la entrada a la fortaleza ponies con trompetas comenzaron a tocar mientras que del barco bajaba un tablón hasta el puerto. En la entrada estaban paradas una mujer de edad vestida con un vestido verde y una sobrebesta blanca con una cruz negra en medio, a su lado una cebra hembra aun más vieja con los mismos accesorios que zecora.

Una enorme pata blanca se poso sobre el tablón a lo que a todos se les corto la respiración, con calma el enorme lobo blanco vestido con su armadura y sobrebesta templaría camino sobre el tablón y el puerto. Siendo seguido por Shadow a su derecha y Bhekabantu a su izquierda llego hasta delante de ambas mujeres donde se detuvo unos segundos.

Las trompetas dejaron de sonar y el silencio reino el lugar mientras ambas señoras miraban con la boca abierta a semejante animal más grande que ellas parado a un metro de ellas, siendo que hace más de un año que todo el reino creía que estaba muerto.

El unicornio negro de rallas rojas hiso un circulo con los ojos –(tosido) (tosido)- la cebra desvía la mirada aun con la boca abierta –(tosido) (tosido) de rodillas (tosido)-

La anciana reacciono y se poso dificultosamente sobre una de sus rodillas delanteras, la mujer a su lado reacciono y se arrodillo siendo seguida por todos los señores abanderados, los trompeteros, los escuderos y todos los que estaban ahí.

En lo alto de una torre la hermanita menor del señor feudal bailaba de alegría en su habitación moviendo en el aire su trenza color fuego -¡volvió, volvió, volvió!- repetía alegre viendo por su ventana al enorme lobo siendo escoltado adentro. Rápidamente la chica salió de su habitación y entro a otra casi derribando la puerta -¡padre Juan!-

El unicornio franciscano por la sorpresa derribo un tintero sobre el libro que escribía con una pluma que levitaba con su magia -¿si mi leidi?- dice sonriendo forzado ocultando su ira.

-¡rápido tome pluma y papel!- entra rápidamente al cuarto buscando algo en la biblioteca del sacerdote.

-yo ya estaba escribiendo…. Hasta que arruina…-

Caen barios pergaminos sobre el escritorio delante zullo -¡rápido escriba!- refunfuñando el unicornio levanto el pergamino y la pluma –diga a cada extremo del reino, a cada hombre, mujer y niño- levanta el puño en el aire –dígales que el príncipe William ¡a vuelto!-

El clérigo escribe con detalle cada cosa que a pasado incluyendo la descripción de gs y su llegada a la fortaleza teutónica –listo mi leidi- con su magia ilumina todos los pergaminos de los cuales sale un destello terminando todos con la misma escritura.

-mándelo a cada señor feudal de Dragonia, NO, ¡a cada gran señor del mundo! ¡Desde Dragonia hasta el imperio de las llamas hasta las planicies de zebrica pasando por camelia, desde el reino grifo hasta la zona helada!- el clérigo ataba el pergamino a palomas las cuales dejaba salir por la ventana enseguida mandando desenas de ellas –¡que se sepa quién es nuestro príncipe y que ha vuelto para salvar el reino!- las palomas se acabaron junto con los pergaminos –bajare a ver al príncipe y le diré que mandamos los pergaminos a todos los reinos para que lo reconozcan a plena vista y lo traten como el príncipe que es- dice alegre antes de salir corriendo.

En el gran salón guerrero salvaje, Shadow y Bhekabantu estaban en forma humana con estos dos últimos en cada brazo del príncipe tratando de separarlo de la hermana del señor teutónico a la cual estrangulaba con gran ira -¡AAAAAAAHHHHH ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MANDAR MI DESCRIPCION A EQUESTRIA? MUERE, MUERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaba con gran ira moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

* * *

Semana 3, día 4 de gs en Dragonia:

Los templarios pasaban los días en su gran marcha separándose en distintos ejércitos según las indicaciones del príncipe que una vez los dejo. Esta noche, al igual que muchas otras, él se encontraba en forma humana sentado en una silla viendo su reflejo mientras se tocaba los labios con una mano.

-¿aun sigues con eso?- preguntaba la gran cebra y señor feudal, lord Bhekabantu Wallace. Habían dejado su fortaleza ase algunos días y los escoltaba hasta salir de su feudo y pudieran volver al zullo.

-así es- responde aun viendo su reflejo y más específicamente la gran cicatriz que recorría su cara –la incertidumbre me sigue molestando, ¿Cómo me hice esta cicatriz?- la cebra toma una botella de vino con el hocico y sirve tres vasos -¿fue peleando contra Zorg?, ¿Por qué tiene carne congelada a su alrededor?-

El gran señor toma las tres copas en una bandeja y camina al unicornio negro de rallas rojas que estaba revisando sus flechas con su magia –solo se que tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos- dice Bhekabantu y le acerca la bandeja al unicornio quien toma un vaso con su magia.

-el tiene razón William- contesta Shadow mientras el gran maestre teutónico le acerca la bandeja al gran maestre templario y príncipe de Dragonia quien toma un vaso sin dejar de ver el espejo –hay una guerra, los abanderados del feudo real son los que protegen la frontera y están por tener a la plaga en su cara sin los templarios protegiendo la primera línea-

-tu amigo tiene razón- toma su vaso y se sienta en el piso junto al unicornio que era de la mitad del tamaño que la enorme cebra –llegaste hace casi un mes, apenas has separado las tropas y les tomara semanas en llegar al feudo real, los impuestos están sin cobrarse en muchos pueblos, el comercio esta por el suelo, apenas y nos alcanza para tener a los hombres armados y alimentados, la iglesia ha mandado ayuda para que el pueblo no muera de hambre pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos atacar ahora su majestad-

-ellos quieren que ataquemos- responde aún mirando su reflejo a lo que ambos equinos lo ven con intriga –son muchísimo más y han atacado las aldeas en temporada de cosecha específicamente para quitarles la comida y así aguantar el invierno- se pone de pie transformándose en lobo y camina a una mesa donde estaba el mapa de Dragonia con piezas de ajedrez que representaban cada ejercito feudal y de la plaga.

-pero faltan meses para el invierno- dice Shadow poniéndose de pie y caminando junto con lord Bhekabantu hasta la mesa -¿Por qué robarían la comida tan pronto?-

Gs se queda mirando el mapa concentrándose en él -porque las armas las traerán desde el interior de sus tierras y la comida la robaran de las que invadan- levanta la mirada al pony –dime Shadow, ¿Cuánta era la población de san Pedro, la capital de Dragonia, cuando Zorg dejo entrar a la plaga sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-

El pony entrecierra los ojos y mira el mapa –casi medio millón-

-¿y cuántos plagados han atacado en este último tiempo?-

-ah…. No más de los usuales, ¡pero muchos murieron en san Pedro!-

-¿pero no te extraña que no hayan aparecido mas plagados de lo normal atacando al reino?-

Lord Bhekabantu y sir Shadow abrieron los ojos como platos mirando el mapa -¿Cómo no lo note?- dice la cebra.

-mi vomitivo hermano les entrego Dragonia a los plagados en bandeja de plata al distraer a sus señores feudales y decirles donde tenían los destacamentos de armas y las rutas de suministros- levanta la mirada a ambos equinos y habla con voz sombría –pero han dejado de reserva a los demás para algo, tal vez esperaban a que Zorg volviera o no, pero lo único que sé es que algo gordo se viene y necesitare a cada señor de Dragonia para detenerlos-

Ambos lo veían preocupados -¿y si no puedes?- pregunta Shadow angustiado.

El lobo se queda callado unos segundos antes de ver el mapa –que Dios nos asista, porque la plaga escapara de Dragonia por primera vez en la historia…. y será el juicio final-

Se escucha un ruido en la entrada –disculpe su majestad- dice un guardia sin abrir las telas que lo separaban del príncipe –hay un mensajero que trae un paquete para usted-

El lobo ase un ademan con la pata -que pase- se queda mirando al señor feudal –espero no sea algo de equestria gracias a que tu hermanita se fue con el chisme- la cebra mira de lado a lado antes de sonreír con hipocresía.

Entra un pegaso templario con el paquete –esto es para usted majestad, viene del otro lado del mar-

El templario alza la vista a la cebra que empezaba a sudar –no se preocupe lord Bhekabantu- corta el listón con una garra y abre el paquete –no te culpo por tu hermana-

Gs abrió el paquete y vio una carta sobre un bulto de lana, la tomo y comenzó a leerla -pa... para nu... nues... nuestro am... amigo... güero, ¿güero?-

El unicornio y la cebra se miraban entre sí con mirada de fastidio antes de hacer un círculo con los ojos.

-parece que aun lee igual- le susurra el unicornio al señor feudal -¿y quién te la manda William?- a lo que GS lo queda mirando -¿Qué?, sabes que soy curioso-

El lobo da una sonrisa y lee la etiqueta del paquete -es de, envi... envía... enviada del es... escritorio de... de tu... twi-

-¡por el amor de Dios!- el lord feudal le arrebata la carta y la lee en voz alta -"para nuestro querido amigo guerrero salvaje, sabemos que estas pasando por un momento muy complicado y atareado pero esperamos tuvieras tiempo para leer la carta que decidimos escribir entre todas tus amigas de ponyville. Te hemos extrañado mucho y se a notado tu ausencia en ponyville"-

-wow, deben de extrañarte demasiado para que ya a más de un mes te estén enviando cosas- decía con tono juguetón -deberías responderles para que sepan que estas bien-

El lobo sonrió y asintió lentamente -tienes razón Shadow-

-"solo te pedimos que vuelvas con bien a casa y que nunca nos olvides, como no sabemos cómo es el clima en el feudo que estés, sea cual sea que estés, fluttershy te mando un suéter tejido por sus propios cascos"- el lobo saca del paquete un gran suéter de color blanco.

-así que fluttershy ¿eh?- preguntaba acusadoramente Shadow -si fuera tu le agradecería la próxima vez que la veas- terminaba riendo al final.

Gs lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados, peor no podía evitar sonreír al estar tan feliz por recibir correspondencia de las únicas amigas que tuvo en el mundo durante un año -"y para que no te sientas solo, bueno, en uno de mis libros supe como mantienen sus ánimos los soldados en la guerra y bueno. Al principio me opuse pero Rarity insistió que siendo tus amigas teníamos que ayudarte con eso"- la cebra los ve con una ceja alzada.

El unicornio se queda mirando a gs con una sonrisa picara levantando y bajando una ceja rápidamente -no estoy muy seguro de que quiso decir esa parte, pero me dio una pequeña curiosidad saberlo; además se nota que te quieren mucho- dice con una pequeña carcajada.

-"al fondo de la caja encontraras a lo que me refiero, espero te gusten y nos escribas dentro de poco. Firma twilight sparkle, aprendiz de la princesa celestia"- baja la carta y se queda viendo al lobo.

Gs se recoge de hombros, ve dentro del paquete y en el fondo encuentra un sobre. Lo saca y abre con una garra -se nota que me quieren- dice con mucha melancolía y sonriendo levemente recordando lo hermoso que fue vivir entre los ponies -(suspiro) espero nos veamos cuando esto termine- saca de dentro del sobre un montón de papeles que deja caer en su garra -¿fotografías?, me pregunto de que serán- las voltea para ver de que eran –¡DIOS SANTO!- grita cayendo de espaldas sobre la mesa y cayendo al piso detrás de esta misma.

(s 891 . photo bucket . com user/ ninllot/ library/lo%20que%20vio %20gs?sort=3&page=1)

-¿William que te paso?- preguntaba Shadow mientras el lord ayudaba a levantar al lobo -¿Que viste que te...?- no termino ya que levita una de las fotos a lo que queda mirando a GS -¿W… Will... William...?-

-¡A MI NO ME MIRES ASI SHADOW!- dice nervioso y asustado.

La cebra camina a las fotos y las ve en el piso -wow, JA, y yo que te creía más tímido jajajaa-

-DIABLOS, WALLACE- grita el lobo sonrojándose.

Shadow volviendo en sí -solo por preguntar, ¿cuál de todas es?-

El señor feudal abraza del cuello al unicornio -hooo por favor sir, hay que respetar la privacidad... ¡Y la poligamia del príncipe!-

-La próxima vez que tomes vacaciones iré contigo- decía Shadow retorciéndose de la risa por el comentario del señor feudal -Espera- dice Shadow tomando la carta nuevamente -¿dejaste la realeza para meterte con la realeza de otro reino?- "y que realeza" piensa recordando un poco las fotos.

-JAJAJAA tu sabes cómo es la cosa sir- dice la cebra aun riéndose escandalosamente -sabes que para los lasos diplomáticos hay que ser mas "íntimos" para llegar a un acuerdo comercial JAJAJAAAA-

El lobo agachaba la cabeza mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-no sé mucho acerca de acuerdos así, así que creo que tienes razón- decía Shadow rascándose la cabeza -además nunca dijiste que era una pony- decía con una sonrisa picara.

-¡lord Wallace, mejor valla a ver a los teutones!- ordena el lobo aun rojo.

-jajaa, como ordene su majestad- dice el gran maestre teutónico inclinándose y saliendo de la carpa.

-¡Shadow, tu ve a hacer guardia esta noche!-

- lo digo una vez más; la próxima te acompaño- decía entre risas antes de voltearse y seguir a la cebra.

El señor feudal y el pony se alejaron de la tienda del príncipe riéndose aun mas -¿no crees que es obvio lo que está pasando aquí sir? uno de mis abanderados termino en octavo lugar en un torneo ganando solo tres rondas... ¡y se acostó con cuatro chicas ese día!- apunta con un casco a la tienda de gs -torneo en el que el príncipe quedo tercer lugar, te apuesto mi castillo a que durmió con de esas ponies de la realeza en este tiempo que estuvo fuera-

-Lo mismo digo- respondió con unas carcajadas, pero se detuvo cuando noto al señor feudal mirando al horizonte con una gran cara de intriga -¿sucede algo mi lord?-

-¿sir…. La luna se está poniendo rosada?- el unicornio se volteo al horizonte y efectivamente, la luna estaba con un extraño color rosa poco antes de tocar el horizonte y actualmente justo en medio del firmamento de equestria.

Ambos equinos se quedaron viendo a la luna, pero lo que no notaron fue que detrás de una de las carpas que pasaron un grupo de grifos templarios, que estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, escucharon una de sus bromas.

-¿escucharon eso?- dice una grifo a sus compañeros –dijeron que el príncipe durmió con una de seis ponies de la realeza-

-valla- contesta otro –sabía que era un mujeriego, lo supe desde el principio, ¿pero que clase de príncipe es para dormir con ponies nobles?- sin darse cuenta su conversación era escuchada por un perro diamante que estaba en su tienda acostado en su catre a un lado de sus hermanos templarios.

-oye- dice el perro diamante despertando a otro a su lado moviéndole el hombro con una pata -¿escuchaste eso? Dicen que el príncipe durmió con seis ponies al mismo tiempo- justo una loba caminaba fuera de la tienda y al escuchar esto corrió a su tienda donde jugaban a las cartas algunas grifos y ponies.

-¿estás segura que escuchaste bien?- pregunta una grifo a la loba.

-por supuesto, el príncipe William durmió con, seguramente, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, ya que por lo que se dice eran muy cercanos como con las princesas luna y celestia- al escuchar esto una unicornio se puso completamente roja y en un instante estaba en una tienda que tenía una bandera en el techo de esta, bandera en la cual se dibujaban dos llaves cruzadas.

-cuéntame que te aflige hija mía- decía un toro con vestimenta sacerdotal a la unicornio que se daba aire con un abanico.

-bueno padre, verá usted- su voz era acelerada y seguía roja –pues usted sabrá que una chica como yo que cumple su deber como guerrera no tiene tiempo para….. Ser mujer, y cuando me he enterado de lo que el príncipe hiso mientras estaba afuera- se pone ambos cascos en el pecho –yo…. Me imagine en el lugar de esas ponies y (suspiro) no pude evitar pensar que se sentiría tener al príncipe sobre….-

-¡espera!- la detiene el sacerdote -¿Qué cosa es exactamente lo que hiso el príncipe?- esa misma noche una paloma bolo hasta una fortaleza donde fue recibida por el encargado de mensajería quien a su vez se la daría a un pony de tierra vestido completamente en una túnica roja y portando una cruz echa de oro sujeta en una cadena del mismo material.

El pony estaba sentado en la cabecera de una gran mesa que compartía con otros dos ponies, uno un pegaso vestido con túnicas y un turbante blanco. El otro era un unicornio de ropas negras, largas patillas rizadas y un pequeño gorrito en el casco.

El pony de rojo empezó a leer el mensaje en voz alta al terminar de leerla para él –"su eminencia, temo informar lo que he escuchado del comportamiento del príncipe William poco después de su llegada. Al parecer este a dormido con todas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y las princesas de equestria al mismo…. tiempo"- los otros dos ponies se quedaron quietos justo cuando iban a comer el heno frito que tenían servido en sus platos. El arzobispo levanto el mensaje a un lado de su cara y dijo seriamente –esta oveja se escapo de mi rebaño-

* * *

**Semana 3, día 7 de gs en Dragonia**:

Noru

En el castillo de hielo de la Zona Helada, un par de reyes comenzaban su día, por decirlo de algún modo ya que estos apenas despertaban y sus sirvientes les llevaban el desayuno a sus aposentos.

La reina Noruu-e siempre estaba despierta cuando entraba la servidumbre, pero su esposo, bueno digamos que el tenia problemas para salir de sus sueños.

A la monarca de la nieve le entregaron una bandeja de plata con el desayuno y el periódico matinal, la del rey como era costumbre la dejaron a un lado de la cama antes de abandonar el lugar y dejarlos comer tranquilos.

Noru desdoblo el periódico con su magia mientras bebía una taza de té, en la primera plana aparecía una foto partida en dos. A la izquierda estaba gs como lobo en el torneo en Canterlot y a la derecha, aun más joven, vestía ropas elegantes y una corona principesca sentada delante de un muro de piedra.

El titulo del articulo era "campeón de equestria, guerrero salvaje, resulta ser el príncipe William heredero al trono de Dragonia". En ese instante la reina escupió todo el té en el periódico terminando con un tic en el ojo.

Enrollo el periódico y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo con el -¡DEN, Cabeza de chorlito despierta idiota!-

-¡AAh! ¿Qué…. qué? ¿Qué pasa Noru?- hablo el aun adormilado pegaso

-¡Es sobre esto! – Le pega el periódico a la cara a su esposo -¿Puedes creerlo?-

-AAAAAAAAH! Es solo eso, vamos querida no me despiertes por pequeñeces…-

-Pequeñeces?! Pero que…-

-JAJAJA! Menos mal ya no tengo que guardar el secreto…es muy molesto JAJAJAJ-

-Tu….¿lo sabías?- una vena salto de la cara de la unicornio

-Desde el ataque de los lobos de madera, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?…..-

El pegaso se quedo mudo cuando vio la mirada de su esposa, su vida corría peligro en ese preciso momento. Unos segundos después el rey salió volando de sus aposentos antes de que las armas que estaban ahí de adorno se incrustaran en la pared rosándole la crin, se quedo en el pasillo tratando de recuperar el aliento por el susto.

De repente alguien lo jalo de su ala, fijo su mirada abajo y ahí estaba su hija quien ya podía caminar pero no hablaba del todo, la cargo entre sus patas tiernamente –Anky! Hija, de seguro te despertó los gritos de agonía de tu asombroso padre ¿verdad?- La potrilla solo se limito a reír mientras era elevada por el aire –Bueno mi princesa no me puedo imaginar cómo le va a ir a ese lobo cuando Noru lo vea JAJAJAJ!-

* * *

Shining armare

La actual PRINCESA Shining Armor estaba acostado en su gran cama con las sabanas hasta la cintura, miraba impactada por la noticia del periódico -¡no puede ser…. Hay escases de heno en el reino!-

La cara de Cadance sale de entre las sabanas –si eso te sorprendió deberías ver la primera pagina-

Con un casco Shining la metía otra vez a las sabanas –en un momento querida-

* * *

Luna

La monarca de la noche dormía plácidamente en su cama, completamente despeinada y con una hermosa sonrisa abría lentamente los ojos para ver al bulto que abrazaba delicadamente contra su cuerpo.

El pequeño pipsqueak seguía dormido conservando la misma sonrisa y el peinado de la princesa de la noche. Teniendo delicadeza para no despertarlo junto sus labios con los de él y salió delicadamente de la cama.

En el gran salón comedor del castillo de Canterlot, la princesa celestia estaba sentada sola delante de una gran mesa mientras levantaba un trocito de pastel en un tenedor con ayuda de su magia, se lamio los labios y abrió la boca para comerlo. Justo en ese momento la gran puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-¡buenos días hermana!- el grito de luna rompió la concentración de celestia haciéndola soltar el tenedor cayendo este sobre el pastel dejándolo regado por toda la mesa.

Respirando a fondo celestia volteo –buenos días querida hermana- de sorpresa luna se abraza al cuello de celestia con gran felicidad.

-¡espero estés bien en este día tan bríllate querida hermana!-

Ante esta actitud celestia queda muy confundida –luna…. ¿alguna razón por la que estés tan alegre hoy?-

Luna se sonrojo y se separo del abrazo –bueno…. Tal vez te lo pueda decir a ti, querida hermana…. Yo anoche por primera vez hice….-

-buenos días majestades- escuchan en la puerta y ven a los ancianos "ultima estrella" junto a "hijo del mar" entrando al comedor.

-buenos días patriarca, sobrino- dice la monarca del día levantando una taza de té.

-patriarca, nieto- el lobo gris se sienta a la izquierda de celestia y el blanco a la derecha de luna, a lo que esta acerca su mejilla derecha a su nieto –beso-

El anciano se carcajea un poco y besa la mejilla de su abuela adoptiva –se te ve muy feliz esta mañana, abuela-

-¿por qué no lo estaría?- levanta un sándwich de margaritas con su magia junto con un periódico –el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, tenemos excelentes relaciones diplomáticas con la confederación tribal- abraza con un brazo al lobo a su lado –tengo a toda mi familia en un mismo techo y gozamos de gran abundancia en el reino de equestria ¿Por qué no estaría feliz?- da un mordisco al sándwich viendo el periódico. "campeón de equestria, guerrero salvaje, resulta ser el príncipe William heredero al trono de Dragonia". La cara de celestia y su pastel quedan llenos de margaritas a medio masticar a lo que lo aleja con un casco.

* * *

**Algo que pensé hoy mismo en clases ¿Qué tan ridículo fue que agregara el grito de skyrim al fic?... ya saben FUS RO DAH**


	7. de entre la llubia y las sombras

Capitulo 6: de entre la yubia y las sombras

Wandering Wing

El señor feudal le pidió a su vasallo que fuera a las tierras de los barbaros una semana y dos días después que Gs volvió a Dragonia y el grifo partió gustoso, el mismo día que partió fue acompañado por el pegaso enano sin alas, el viaje duraría dos semanas por el camino rápido que era el mar.

El grifo que serbia al león gris, sus guardaespaldas, sirvientas y el pequeño Wandering se subieron a una pequeña embarcación perteneciente al grifo y partieron.

Wing disfrutaba el camino al tener cerca a tal cantidad de bellas hembras en el mismo pequeño barco. Pero no lo disfrutaba al escuchar la voz del grifo al que serbia, la cual por lo general le decía "Wandering pareces una piedra", "Wandering, eres un miiiiiiiiiiierda seca". Y el pony solo se dedicaba a escribir sus mierdas.

-_Adelante, sigue gritándome así, feo_- piensa molesto el pequeño poni -_Krahut no derramó su semilla para que sus hijos soporten esto_-

En eso se fija en las yeguas que sirven al grifo -_Esta es mi oportunidad de conseguir compañía nocturna_-

Veía como la cubierta del barco unas sirvientas del grifo hablaban muy animadas entre si descansando de servirle comida en el pico y sostener su copa para darle vino, claro estas eran sirvientas y no militares por lo que eran mucho más agraciadas y bellas.

-sí que me duelen los flancos ya de tanto estar de pie- dice una unicornio frotándose los flancos con un casco.

A lo que otra le responde -¿enserio?, pero se te ven tan firmes y fuertes que no creo que haya mucho que te los lastime-

-¡así es chica!- otra pony le da una nalgada con la cola asiéndola saltar por la sorpresa -además no estaremos mucho en este barco y la paga es más gorda que nuestro señor- todas se ponen a reír asiéndolas ver más bellas.

Wandering las escucha y observa disimuladamente sin perder detalle -_Qué agradable cumulo de coincidencias_- Piensa con agrado.

-¡MITAD DE PONY!- se escucha desde abajo de la cubierta al grifo.

-¡Voy!- grita molesto pero antes de bajar sin embargo decide pasar cerca de las yeguas -¡Hace un hermoso día! ¿No creen?-

Estas le dan un desprecio con la mirada -¿que no te está llamando el señor "pony enano"?- dice una completamente antipática.

-sí, mejor ve antes de que te arroje por la borda... a ver si puedes volar- todas las yeguas estallan de riza con la insinuación de la pony.

-¡WANDERING, VEN AQUI!- grita una vez más el noble señor.

El molesto va donde él -¿Qué desea, mi señor?-

El grifo estaba sobre un gran sillón mientras una grifo se daba uvas en el pico -ya era hora, quiero que anotes la bitácora y lo hagas deprisa-

-Como ordene, mi señor -dice preparando el lápiz.

-bien- se aclara la garganta -hemos estado cuatro días en el mar ya casi llegando a tierra y ni una sola señal de los vikingos, lo que claramente demuestra que los nórdicos han reconocido el estandarte de un gran y famoso abanderado del gran maestre hospitalario-

El pony anota todo lo que dice -¿Anoto algo más, señor?- dice con toda la amabilidad que puede -_Maldita sea. No son las primeras que se fijan primero en el tamaño de mi cuerpo_-

Horas pasaron llegando la noche siendo está iluminada por el vello astro, el grifo dormía en su camarote que compartía con todas sus sirvientas y guarda espaldas mientras el pequeño pony, al igual que los muchos días anteriores, dormía en la cubierta siendo abrigado solo con una manta de lana que lo separaba del gran frio que hacía en el helado mar de Dragonia.

Incapaz de dormir, se abriga con la manta y se asoma por la borda, pero se asusta al ver el mar y se acerca al mástil

-_Se me ocurre un montón de poemas para esto_- piensa tiritando de frio, pero luego se relaja serrando los ojos pensando en algún poema alejando su mente de aquel incomodo momento.

-Y aquí en medio del mar-

-cruzando-

-navegando-

-por su borde-

-la dama mar-

-cachetea-

-al pervertido barco-

-que navega-

-sobre ella-

Hasta el instante que se escucha algo caer sobre la cubierta, al voltearse se encuentra con un humano de largo cabello rubio vestido con una armadura de cota de malla además de muchas pieles, un yelmo que le cubría la coronilla y los ojos, una espada corta y un gran escudo de forma redonda.

Con paso firme el humano camina al pony y desenfunda una espada corta poniéndole la punta en el cuello al pequeño pony.

-_Genial-_

-Me rindo- dice él dejando sus implementos de escritura a un lado, mientras busca con la mirada cualquier cosa que pueda servirle.

Del mismo lado de la cubierta de donde subió el humano siervos, o más precisamente caribúes vestidos igual que el primero abordaron al barco -¿está limpio señor?- pregunta uno de los siervos al humano.

Este deja el escudo en el piso y lo examina con una mano moviéndole la cara de un lado al otro -lo está- apunta con la espada a la puerta para bajar de la cubierta -vean si hay alguien plagado y saquen a todo el que encuentren- estos asienten y entrar por la puerta aquellos que no tenían la cornamenta estorbándole mientras el humano se voltea al pequeño pony tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo a su altura -no tienes ni idea de cuánto odio a los desertores-

-¿Quien deserta?- pregunta a duras penas -_Lo que me faltaba. No está mal morir, siempre que se pueda /(#$% primero_-

-todos los idiotas que viajan por la franja entre el continente y mi feudo- arroja al piso al pony apoyando su pie contra su espalda evitando que se levante.

-_Hijo de puta_- piensa al azotar -A nosotros nos enviaron a buscar los vasallos barbaros- dice tratando de recordar -Si no me cree, pregúntele a mi señor jefe-

-"señor jefe" JA, estos cristianos y sus excusas patéticas, cualquiera que este haya abajo le cortaremos la cabeza…- dice con gran malicia mientras sonreía maniático -como a ti ahora- toma la espada corta con ambas manos apuntándole al cuello del pony gris -cuando vayas al otro mundo me dices que dios es real- levanta la espada listo para córtale el cuello.

Asustado toma la tinta y se lo arroja a los ojos -_Bien, esa fue una buena jugada_- piensa asustado mientras se oculta entre los artefactos marineros

-¡MALDITO MEDIO PONY!- grita limpiándose con una manga antes de ver a todas partes -¡MUESTRA DONDE ESTAS PARA PARTIRTE LA CABEZA!- patea unos barriles. El pony veía desde detrás de unas cajas la rabieta del humano quien seguía golpeando las cosas que había en la cubierta.

-mi jarl- dice un siervo saliendo de la puerta de abajo de la cubierta siendo seguido por el señor grifo completamente aterrado al igual que las sirvientas y guarda espaldas que avanzaban desarmadas, asustadas y encadenadas siendo seguidas por los demás ciervos -no hay ni un solo plagado-

-¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- grita a lo que todas las sirvientas se arrodillan y lloran suplicando piedad y las guarda espalda se quedaban de pie orgullosas aceptando el final.

El señor grifo no reacciono de ninguna forma, se planto con la cabeza en alto orgulloso hasta que sintió el acero de un hacha nórdica en el cuello, se volteo al siervo quien la levantaba listo para cortarle el cuello. Se puso completamente pálido y se desmayo.

La cabeza del grifo choco contra el suelo mientras el hacha se apoyaba contra su cuello, adaptándose el vikingo para la nueva posición del grifo, la levanto de nuevo y se preparo para cortar mientras el acero brillaba a la luz de la luna.

-_Ahora puedo ser un héroe o no….. De todas formas moriré_- de un bolsillo de su ropa saca una honda -_Sabía que algún día podría serme útil_-

El hacha brillaba en lo alto con su portador apuntándole al cuello del grifo, pero justo antes de que el hacha descendiera el jefe de los nórdicos recibe el golpe de un lado del yelmo casi derribándolo, ante esto el ciervo del hacha se detiene y la baja para apoyarla contra el piso viendo como el humano se quitaba el yelmo abollado de un lado -¡PERO QUE "#$%&/!- se gira y alcanza a ver al pegaso -¡TU!- avanza rápidamente a Wandering con la espada en alto antes de descenderla contra el pequeño pegaso.

_-¡Mamita! ¡Hijos de %$&! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Tanto que puedo pensar y ahora me partirán como a un cerdo!- _piensa con desesperación.

Lo único que vio era la cara de ira manchada por la tinta mientras la espada descendía contra él, Wandering cerró los ojos con fuerza cubriéndose con los brazos.

De repente se escucho el sonido del acero chocando arriba de su cabeza, la abrió y vio a otro humano rubio, equipado con una armadura de cuero además de la cota de malla debajo de esta, detenía la espada sobre la cabeza de Wandering Wing con otra espada corta que estaba irradiando un aura dorada.

El segundo rubio mostraba una cara sumamente seria mientras el otro lo veía impactado por la sorpresa. Con el pomo de la espada el segundo humano golpeo el pecho del primero haciéndolo volar por el aire hasta chocar contra el mástil que se estremeció por la gran fuerza con la que se impactaba la espada del nórdico contra este.

Antes de que el herido humano cayera al piso el segundo se acerco a él y dio un gran corte con la espada, el primer humano se quedo inmóvil levantando la mirada al segundo -me voy al Valhalla- dice antes de caer al piso partido en dos con un solo tajo limpio justo debajo de las costillas.

_-¿Me salvé o qué?- _piensa asustado, se escabulle por entre los aparejos.

-el konung- dice impresionado el ciervo del hacha antes de arrodillarse, todos los demás vikingos se arrodillaron al escuchar esto.

El rubio de anchos hombros, largo cabello rubio al igual que su barba se giro a donde una vez estaba el pony pero este ya no estaba, pero si la punta de su cola asomándose de detrás de una caja.

El humano se sostuvo el dedo medio con el pulgar acercándolo a la caja mientras ponies pegasos rojos aterrizaban en la embarcación acompañando al humano -¿está todo bien konung?- en ese momento el mástil empieza a caer cortado de donde el humano corto al otro a la mitad.

-mejor de lo que crees- dice relajado antes de soltar su dedo medio golpeando la caja de madera convirtiéndola en astillas más rápido que cualquiera con un hacha y descubriendo al pequeño Wandering quien lo vio mientras los pegasos atrapaban el mástil antes que cayera –hola. _Si vamos a morir, para qué llorar_- piensa antes de ponerse de pie -Salve, maestro -dice tratando de parecer confiable.

El humano lo ve antes de sonreírle -supongo no eres el encargado aquí- dice el maduro humano

-El señor a cargo es ese -dice señalando al grifo-. Yo soy el encargado de escribir. Íbamos en camino a buscar a los abanderados o algo así.

El humano camina al grifo mientras se movía la capa de pieles atrás de su espalda para que no le estorbara mientras guardaba la corta espada en su cintura -supongo este no nos dirá nada- mueve la cabeza del grifo con su pie -¿tienes siquiera las ordenes en algún lugar?-

-debajo de la cubierta, en el camarote del lord está todo archivado cuidadosamente- pero recordó que para su desgracia ahí también conserva sus relatos eróticos y demás trabajos literarios. El nórdico camina a la puerta que conducía a los camarotes pero con una gran sonrisa Wandering Wing se le pone delante justo antes de que la abriera –mejor es que yo valla con usted para que los encuentre mas rápido-

El señor feudal levanta una ceja al verlo tan nervioso –está bien, como quieras- dice recogiéndose de hombros. Ambos bajan a la habitación del grifo donde se guardaban los archivos -búscalos rápido-

-Aquí están -dice entregándole las ordenes y la bitácora. Aprovecha para disimuladamente quemar sus escritos inadecuados.

El rubio mira los papeles unos segundos antes de volver a enrollar el pergamino -muy bien- le devuelve el papel -todo está en orden, daré la orden a los otros drakkars que no ataquen este barco- se voltea y camina a la escalera para subir a la cubierta.

-¿Nosotros continuamos navegando? -pregunta el pegaso sin alas- ¿Así nada más? ¿No me va a matar por ser un pagano?-

-también soy un pagano- contesta con las manos en la espalda -pero antes de morir el ultimo humano los que creemos en barios dioses y los que creen en uno solo dejamos las diferencias de lado para combatir el verdadero mal... la plaga- se voltea a verlo –asique si alguien te mata no será por los dioses que veneres, solo por las cosas que hagas-

-Genial -dice sin mucho interés- ¿Puedo decir que fui yo quien hizo que se fueran? Si te fijas, no digo que los vencí ni nada de eso-

-diría que me convenciste de que no eran desertores... pero según el procedimiento un miembro de la tripulación debe ir con nosotros como garantía antes de que toquen tierra-

Dos minutos después una fuerte lluvia caía mojando la cubierta de la coca en donde venían los hospitalarios, pero al ellos estar bajo ella no se mojaban... no como Wandering quien estaba en el drakkar que tiraba de la coca mientras ambas embarcaciones saltaban en el fiero mar revuelto por la lluvia junto con los vikingos que dirigían ambas embarcaciones con sus enormes remos que salían de las cubiertas.

Él tiritaba de frío mientras cada oleada hace que se asuste un poco -_Esto apesta. Ojalá termine todo muy pronto_, ¿Cuando llegamos?- pregunta cansinamente.

Antes de ver a su alrededor a los ciervos y ponies vikingos quienes tenían los ojos serrados con la cabeza en alto recibiendo la lluvia en la cara.

El siervo baja la cara y mira al pony -al medio día y ya casi llega el amanecer- volvió a levantar la cabeza al cielo hasta que esta se detuvo a medio camino mirando el horizonte con una ceja levantada.

-Hurra- dice sin ánimo _-Lo bueno es que puedo anotar en la crónica que fui un héroe-_

El siervo a un con cara impresionada le da un codazo a un pegaso rojo a su lado, este se voltea a verlo y luego mira a donde estaba su mirar quedándose con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con curiosidad de antes voltearse a donde veían ambos, justo entre las nubes de lluvia y el horizonte estaba la luna brillando con un intenso color rosado.

-¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?- les pregunta el pony -Espero que sea bueno-

-todos los años que e navegado en la mar y con todo lo que escuchado me demuestra solo una cosa-

-¿Que llegaremos a tierra?-

-no... que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que está pasando-

-Eso calma mis dudas- dice esbozando una sonrisa.

Horas más tarde el sol salía para ocultarse detrás de las nubes de la tormenta que se hicieron aun más fuertes, las olas eran grandes como murallas inescalables y ambas embarcaciones se movían descontroladamente con los vikingos en ambas tratando de conservarlas lo más posible en flote moviendo los remos en las aguas embravecidas.

Wandering está aferrado al mástil con todas sus fuerzas, asustado a más no poder -Qantaqa, Señora del Trueno, detén por favor esta tormenta, deja de regalar tus relámpagos- reza con temor -No dejes que Erebus me eche su red-

-¿le rezas a tus dioses, pony?- pregunta emocionado él una vez siervo como humano golpeando un tambor dirigiendo a los demás nórdicos cuando debían remar con los enormes remos.

-Sí. Irónicamente, de un panteón de diez dioses solo puedo rezar a una para salvarnos aquí-

-¡pues tus rezos son todo lo que tenemos! JAJAJAAJA- siguió tocando el tambor estratégicamente para subir las olas antes de que se hicieran más grandes.

-_Eso está mal. Tendré que rezarle a mi deidad tutelar_- piensa -Kahani, sé que no he sido un poni de fe, que no te rezo mucho, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que nunca sueles contestar mis plegarias. El punto es que quiero que la tormenta pare ya, ¡O SI NO, TE JODES!-

Un relámpago cae sobre el mástil empezando a quemarlo -¡¿así le hablas a tus dioses pony?!- le grita un ciervo soltando el remo y poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente.

-A este dios en particular no le gusta que le dediquen palabras bonitas- dice extrañado al ver el rayo que causo el incendio -_Al parecer tendré que invocar a todo el panteón_-

-Bien, Kahani, Dios de la Magia, la Literatura y la Nieve, que mataste a tu hermano y por eso te arrancaron la pierna, Kahani el Vagabundo, Kahani el Lisiado, por favor haz algo que sirva en este momento. Recuerda que soy el único seguidor que tienes-

Barias horas siguió la tormenta pero ambas embarcaciones resistieron hasta que esta paso, a tiempo para que se viera la tierra en el horizonte.

-parece que tus dioses te escucharon medio pony- dice el señor vikingo viendo la costa alegremente.

-Aquí me oyen más que en casa- dice sorprendido.

Finalmente en la costa desembarcan el pequeño pony, el grifo y todas sus sirvientas para ponerse en marcha de inmediato dejando al humano rubio de pie delante de Wandering mientras sus pies eran mojados por la marea -fue un placer tenerte en mi tripulación a ti y a tus dioses medio pony-

-No lo mencione, el honor es mío por tener la cabeza sobre los hombros- dice haciendo una educada reverencia- Habría preferido navegar con ustedes.

El vikingo sonrió, se volteo y camino al drakkar que lo esperaba.

El pony se volteo viendo que el grupo ya caminaba lejos de él disfrutando el suave pasto debajo de sus cascos, pasto el cual parecía no tener fin en el feudo escoses.

Wandering suspira y mira al cielo cubierto de esponjadas y grandes nubes con águilas volando entre ellas -_Estos disfrutan andar por el suelo. Yo detesto eso. Quiero volver a volar_- al pensar en eso, no puede evitar derramar una lágrima solitaria.

Tocaron tierra en la semana 3, día 5 de gs en Dragonia.

* * *

**Assassing**

**Semana 4, día 1 de gs en Dragonia:**

En las montañas del feudo de los guardias de Jerusalén, un camino era vigilado desde las montañas que lo rodeaban por grupo de grises lobos bandidos armados con hachas, arcos, lanzas y escudos vestidos como los plebeyos que eran, además de las armaduras desiguales que les robaron a los soldados que mataron anteriormente.

Una carreta se escucho detrás de una curva que daba el camino -¡ocúltense!- dijo en voz alta el líder de los bandidos a lo que todos se ocultaron detrás de rocas.

Todos escucharon como la carreta pasaba muy cerca de ellos –ahora debemos atacar- susurro un lobo a su compañero.

-sabes que debemos aguardar la señal del jefe- el sonido siguió hasta que se detuvo justo en medio de los bandidos siendo rodeada por estos a ambos lados del camino donde aun se ocultaban detrás de grandes rocas.

-esto es ridículo ¿Qué pasa con el jefe?, ¿sabes qué? Al diablo, yo daré la señal- el lobo levanta la cabeza y da un largo aullido a lo que todos los ladrones atacan la carreta.

El lobo que aulló se puso de pie sobre la roca, sonriendo a la carreta la cual era tirada por una mula macho aterrado y luego mira a la colina del otro lado del camino para ver a su jefe quien tenía el cuello abierto y estaba tirado sobre una enorme roca la cual se cubría en sangre.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un humano, vestido con ropas arabicas negras junto con cota de malla que les cubría el pecho hasta los codos y una del mismo color que cubría su boca dejándole a la vista de los ojos para arriba, callo detrás suyo para atravesarle la garganta con una daga.

-¡ASSASSINGS!- fue lo que alcanzo a gritar el otro lobo antes de que el humano de negro le lanzara la misma daga arabica a la garganta.

De las montañas rocosas aparecieron una pequeña cantidad de humanos de vestimentas arabicas negras y cotas de malla, armados con cimitarras, dagas y cuchillos para lanzar en sus cinturones atacaron a los bandidos sin decir nada en ningún momento.

Los bandidos notaron que eran atacados desde arriba y se voltearon para subir de nuevo ignorando a la mula que temblaba debajo de su carreta.

Uno de los bandidos agarro el cuello de un assassing con los colmillos apretándoselo fuertemente mientras este sangraba y gritaba, pero una patada lo aparto del cuello del humano arrojándolo al piso pero incorporándose de inmediato.

El lobo vio que el que lo pateo era un assassing que cubría toda su cara con telas y un turbante negro dejando a la vista solo sus blancos ojos que salían de entre la oscuridad para apuntarle a él. El bandido se puso en guardia mostrando los colmillos pero el humano solo se quedo de pie en su lugar sin sostener ni un arma en lo absoluto.

-¿te crees muy valiente?- dijo el lobo a lo que el humano no movió una ceja –pues la valentía se te quitara ahora- a centímetros de su cara el assassing levanta el puño atrapando el dardo de una ballesta que fue disparado desde su flanco izquierdo.

Rápidamente movió la misma mano al lobo de delante zullo arrojándole un cuchillo en la cabeza, rápidamente corrió al cuerpo saltando sobre este y luego a una gran roca para comenzar a correr sobre ellas dirigiéndose al bandido que le disparo con la ballesta.

Este mismo la cargaba mientras el assassing saltaba sobre las grandes rocas dirigiéndose a la carreta de la mula que estaba entre ellos dos, justo cuando saltaba a la carreta dos lobos saltaron contra él de ambos flancos, este apoyo ambos pies sobre las narices de los canes para dar un gran salto invertido. Mientras avanzaba adelante y su cuerpo estaba estirado en el aire boca abajo, arrojo cruzados un cuchillo con cada mano incrustándose en los cráneos de los bandidos que aun no caían después de haberlos pisado en el aire.

Cayó sobre las cajas de madera de la carreta con una rodilla sobre ellas y mirando al piso mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una corta cimitarra la cual movió cortando las lanzas que le apuntaba justo en ese momento. Antes de que las puntas tocaran el suelo el humano guardo la cimitarra, tomo las puntas de lanzas y salto contra los lobos que las poseían derribándolos al piso mientras el daba una vuelta de barril y comenzaba a correr dejando a ambos bandidos con el pecho atravesado con sus propias lanzas.

El lobo de la ballesta se ocultaba en una roca respirando profundamente –bien…. Aquí vamos- se volteo apuntando con la ballesta sobre la roca, pero el humano ya no estaba -¿Qué demo…?- se calla al darse cuenta de que estaba votando gran cantidad de sangre por la boca –eso es imposible- mira abajo encontrándose con una mano cubierta en telas negras saliendo de entre la oscuridad de la misma roca que se escondía él, pero lo peculiar de la mano era que sostenía un dardo de ballesta el cual estaba incrustado en el pecho del lobo.

La mula cubría sus ojos con los cascos aterrado por el momento, lentamente los quita para ver como un assassing rebanaba el cuello de un lobo saliendo un gran chorro de sangre del tajo. De inmediato vuelve a cubrirse los ojos escuchando como el cuerpo cae al piso para luego no escuchar nada en lo absoluto, nada, solo el ruido del viento moviendo la arena.

Una vez mas y con mucho mas miedo quito los cascos de su cara para ver la horrible carnicería pero a ni un alma viva además de los buitres que se posaban sobre las rocas asechando a los cuerpos que se desangraban.

-(suspiro) gracias Dios mío- lentamente sale de debajo de la carreta para volver a amarrársela a la cintura –bien, esta carga de revistas porno no llegaran solas a los campamentos militares- justo antes de dar un paso al frente se queda de piedra viendo a unos veinte assassings hombres y mujeres los cuales formaban un circulo en el camino hablando entre sí.

-¿ya hemos acabado con todos los bandidos mi señor?- preguntaba en un susurro un assassing de cabello negro y largas patillas onduladas al que cubría toda su cabeza a excepción de sus blancos ojos, pero este solo asintió –estupendo, ya podremos volver a casa- el assassing de los ojos blancos se voltea a la derecha a lo que todos lo asen también encontrándose con la mula que aun seguía petrificado a la mitad de un paso.

Un incomodo silencio se conservo unos segundos hasta que finalmente el humano de ojos blancos se separo del circulo y camino hacia la mula, esta se agacho contra el suelo completamente aterrado –el viejo de la montaña- el humano pone una rodilla en el piso "mirando" a la mula o al menos apuntándole con sus blancos ojos.

Una assassing que cubría su cabello con un velo negro se puso de pie a un lado del de ojos blancos mirando a la mula –mi señor quiere saber si estás bien-

La mula contesto muy nerviosa -e… si… gracias por la ayuda- delante suyo el assassing extiende una mano a lo que muy tímidamente la mula la toma para ponerse de pie junto con el humano quien luego desvía su "vista" a la carreta.

-mi señor quiere saber que hay en la carga-

-a, pues…- se aclara la garganta –un gran pedido de revistas para mayores-

El viejo de la montaña "miro" sobre su hombro antes de voltearse por completo a todos sus hombres que lo miraban con cara de cachorritos –gran maestre…. Por favor- dice la assassing a su lado quien estaba convertida en una pony viéndolo con ojos enternecedores.

El humano entrecerró los ojos a lo que ella reacciono y tomo de su cinturón una petaca que le colgaba para beber su contenido y convertirse en humana una vez más.

El gran maestre assassing hiso un circulo con los ojos para luego hacer un ademan con la mano alejándose de la carreta mientras todos corrían a ella para abrir las cajas y sacar las revistas.

-¿Cuánto cuesta esta?-

-¿tiene el número anterior?-

-¿tiene algo grifo?-

-¿algo para chicas que sea más explicito?-

Y ese tipo de preguntas salían de las bocas de los humanos dirigidas a la mula a quien le acababan de salvar la vida, pero su líder caminaba por el camino alejándose de ellos y sacando algo de entre sus telas, un anillo hecho de oro con dos caballeros sobre un solo caballo. Mientras lo veía con sus dedos y no con sus ojos ciegos recordaba cuando se lo quito al mismo rey que ayudo a destruir ese país…. Zorg.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a "wandering win" (asi se llama su cuanta en fanfiction) por ayudarme en el fic al igual que a "darkkayser" (tambien tiene cuenta) por ayudarme en este fic y compartir conmigo la magia de la amistad en persona.**

**tambien doy gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, no solo dando sus opiniones y entreteniendome, sino que tambien por inspirarme a escribir mas profundamente.**

**se agradecen los reviews, y chico escudo... los tullos son los mas aburridos hasta el momentos, enserio ¿dejas las bromas buenas para tus fics solamente?, vamos no seas avaricioso y dame un buen chiste como antes XD.**


	8. amor en plena guerra

Capitulo 7: amor en plena guerra

**Applejack**

**Semana 4, día 5 de gs en Dragonia:**

El sol salía de detrás de las montañas iluminando Sweet Apple Acres, los rallos de luz entraban por la ventana de la bella Applejack quien dormía boca abajo abrazada a su almohada. La luz que entraba por su ventana subía lentamente hasta caer sobre el dulce rostro de la pony campirana quien abrió los ojos lentamente con su típica sonrisa ante otro día de trabajo en el lugar que amaba llamar hogar.

Horas después Applejack estaba en su puesto en el mercado del pueblo vestida con su sombrero y mandil –¡lleve sus deliciosas y nutritivas manzanas con el sello de aprobación Apple!-

-hola Applejack- la saluda Pinkie pie saltando alegremente a ella con alforjas llenas de verduras que saltaban fuera de sus alforjas para caer dentro de ellas a cada que la pony rebotaba.

-hola Pinkie ¿lo mismo de siempre?-

-por supuesto, no podría vivir sin mi porción de manzanas semanales-

La pony granjera voltea uno de los baldes de manzanas en una alforja de Pinkie -pues ahí van cuatro kilos de manzanas dulces y jugosas de Sweet Apple Acres- el balde queda vacio a lo que Applejack lo deja a un lado de la carreta que tenía solo un balde que aun poseía fruta –muy bien ya termine de vender lo de esta semana-

-¿pero qué hay de ese balde?-

-ese lo dejo reservado para guerre….- se queda callada bajando la cabeza y las orejas con tristeza.

-hooo….. Lo siento Applejack- dice arrepentida.

-no te preocupes dulzura- levanta la cabeza forzando una sonrisa –solo es la costumbre de guardarle manzanas cada semana-

-¿ósea que no te pone triste el saber que tu primer amor no solo prefirió a una de tus mejores amigas en vez que a ti sino que también se marcho de equestria para ir a una guerra de la cual puede nunca volver dejándote sola y amargada para el resto de tu vida?-

Applejack la quedo mirando con los ojos como platos para pocos minutos después llorar con mucha fuerza aplastando la cara en una almohada sobre la cama de Rarity mientras esta misma le acariciaba la cabeza y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada severa a Pinkie quien se recogía de hombros y sonreía culpable.

-no te preocupes cariño, eres una bella pony- la consolaba Rarity acariciándole la melena a su amiga mientras le sonreía con amor –eres sincera, fuerte, valiente, algo desordenada, pero trabajadora, algo sucia, pero responsable y estoy segura de que muchos corceles deben estar babeando por ti y aun no lo sabes-

Tímidamente despega la cara de la almohada viendo a Rarity -¿y crees que él podría ver eso?-

-por supuesto cariño, bueno…. Si no decide quedarse como rey de ese dichoso país y no volver jamás- la pony granjera se le queda mirando unos segundos antes de volver a romper en llanto y apegar su cara contra la almohada.

Culpable Rarity voltea a Pinkie quien la mira igual preocupada por su amiga –vamos Applejack, no te sientas mal- le dice Pinkie acercándosele –si quieres podemos escribirle-

-gracias por el intento pero tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma- hablaba aun con la cara en la almohada de Rarity –debo aceptar de que el no me ama a mí, NO- se sienta en la cama y limpia sus lagrimas con el mandil -¡apenas le dije lo que sentía por él y no dejare que todo lo que hice sea en vano!-

-pues me alegra que todo lo que hicimos no fuera en vano…. Enserio ¿sabes cuánto me demore en esos planes y vestidos?-

* * *

-flashback-

-¡miren mi nuevo conjunto nuevo!- dice con mucho orgullo Rarity moviendo una cortina con su magia revelando a Applejack vestida con un bello vestido verde y rojo con encajes de manzanas.

Lentamente la pony abrió los ojos mirando coquetamente adelante -¿Qué les parece?- Delante suyo estaba Spike muy atento y sonriente parado a un lado de gs quien dormía enrollado sobre sí mismo.

El dragón disimuladamente le da una patada en las costillas al lobo despertándolo de golpe –ah… que…. Da…. Si lindo, muy lindo-

Comienza a aplaudir mirando a Applejack quien lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados decepcionada mientras Rarity se le acerca al oído –te dije que debiste ponerte una mascarilla o al menos unos pepinos en los ojos-

-sierra…. La… boca Rarity- le contesta apretando los dientes.

-y bien Applejack ¿no querías ir a nadar?- pregunta el lobo poniéndose de pie.

La pony ya estaba a un lado de gs -¡claro vamos!-

Minutos después Rarity observaba detrás de unos arbustos a la pony y el lobo que nadaban en uno de los lagos de ponyville uno a un lado del otro –espero el vestido llamara su atención… ahora todo depende de ti Applejack-

Gs se sumergía para nadar debajo de la pony y salir detrás de ella salpicando mucha agua mientras esta solo se reía –jajaja ya deja de hacer eso- dice Applejack un riéndose.

-JAJAJA está bien- la toma de la cintura con ambas patas a lo que esta se sonroja –¡mejor esto!- con fuerza la arroja al aire volando varios metros para luego caer en clavado con su espalda –JAJAJAJA ¡eso es diversión Applejack!- después de unos segundos la pony seguía sin aparecer -¿Applejack?... ¡Applejack!-

Justo detrás del lobo sale la pony de improviso -¡BU!- gs da un gran grito por el susto cayendo sobre agua en dirección contraria a la pony –yyyiiiiiijjaaaa ¡así se divierte uno en un lago! Jajajaaja-

-jajajaja en verdad me asustaste- se pasa las patas por la cara limpiándose el agua de los ojos –felicidades asustaste a un lobo apache, yo creía era imposible-

Applejack se apega a su pecho abrazándolo –me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- pero abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que hacía -_¿Qué diantres estoy asiento? ¡Se dará cuenta!- _pero sus pensamientos callan cuando siente los brazos del lobo envolviéndola.

-y a mí me gusta estar contigo Applejack- con una pata acerca la cabeza de la pony a su enorme pecho mientras esta se sonrojaba –eres linda, amable, buena amiga y sobretodo sincera. Las cualidades de una buena pony-

La pony granjera no dejaba de sonrojarse ante las palabras del lobo quien la apretaba con firmeza contra su húmedo y fuerte cuerpo -¡SI!- grita Rarity saliendo de dentro del arbusto, justo antes de que gs se volteara a verla Applejack le movió la cara con un casco para que la viera a ella mientras sonreía tratando de disimular.

-y bueno….. Yo….- se abraza mas al pecho del lobo –también me agradas- ambos se quedaron así unos minutos mientras Rarity miraba desde el arbusto con la boca y los ojos abiertos ansiosa por saber si el sueño de su amiga se cumpliría.

De un movimiento el lobo pone a la pony sobre su lomo y camina a la orilla –me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, y sobretodo que descanses de tanto trabajo en la granja-

-sabes que trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres es mi vida, vaquero-

La deja en el piso antes de sacudirse quitándose toda el agua del blanco pelaje –sé lo que es amar algo preciosa, yo amo la naturaleza desde que me crie en la tribu y hasta el día de hoy se lo que es la libertad- Applejack se sacude quitándose toda el agua –ese es el lugar donde me siento cómodo y creo que tu también estas donde quieres-

-pero….- se sonroja levemente mirando a otro lado –me gusta compartir lo bueno con mis amigos, ¿te gustaría tra… trabajar en la granja? Ganarías dinero y tendrías un trabajo estable- se pone el sombrero en la cara cubriéndose la boca.

-muchas gracias Applejack- la pony se voltea con una gran cara de ilusión –pero no me interesa el tener dinero- la cara de ilusión desaparece –lo que necesito me lo da la naturaleza y lo demás lo hago por ayudar al prójimo-

-¡O VAMOS!- grita Rarity saliendo del arbusto.

-¡HAU Rarity!- grita gs agitando una pata.

-ah…. Hola cielo….. ¡Yo ya me iba!- en un rallo de luz blanco y purpura desaparece.

-¡bien, adiós!- se voltea a Applejack -¿Qué estará asiendo por aquí?-

-tal vez venia a buscar gemas para sus vestidos- termina con la misma sonrisa culpable viendo de lado a lado.

El lobo solo le sonríe inocentemente, pero borra su sonrisa viendo algo detrás de la pony -¿eso es lo que creo que es?-

-¿Qué cosa?- alcanza a preguntar justo antes que el lobo pasara corriendo a un lado de ella y se arrojara al lago para cruzarlo nadando como los canes lo asen, llegar a la otra orilla y volver con Applejack dejando caer algo de su hocico delante de ella -¿una piedra?-

-algo así- dice sonriente el lobo antes de tomarla con una pata –es una de mis puntas de flecha- la roca era de color negro brillante y tenia forma triangular –esto es obsidiana, los apaches las usamos mucho porque se astillan al penetrar, fue difícil de encontrar por aquí-

-es una roca muy linda…. Lástima que sea peligrosa-

Gs le sonríe antes de sentarse en el piso, tomarle un casco a la pony con una pata y con la otra dejarle la punta de flecha sobre el casco –quédatela, que sea más bello para quien le gusta que letal para quien sabe usarla… además no me sirve para cacería si se astilla en la carne-

La pony quedo mirando la roca antes de sonreír y apegarla a su pecho –gracias-

-fin flashback-

* * *

-al menos lograste que te abrazara- le dice Rarity guiñándole un ojo.

La pony granjera se sonroja y sonríe ante el recuerdo –bueno (suspiro) al menos algo que recordar tan dulce como una manzana acaramelada- se deja caer sobre la cama serrando los ojos –espero vuelva pronto-

Rarity sonríe entrecerrando los ojos mientras hacía brillar su cuerno cubriendo a Applejack con las sabanas y hacia levitar su sombrero para colgarlo en el respaldo de la cama –descansa cariño, fue un día largo para ti. Vámonos Pinkie- la pony roza sonríe y la sigue saltando.

Applejack era cubierta de pies a cabeza por la sabana estando acostada sobre su espalda en tan cómoda cama. Pero sintió una agradable sensación en sus cascos, desde abajo hacia arriba estaba subiendo, mientras la besaba en una de sus piernas, el lobo blanco que tanto extrañaba.

Ya a nivel de su cabeza este apoyo ambas patas alrededor de esta misma –hola Applejack- dice románticamente.

Esta levanta los cascos y le acaricia el rostro –muchísimo gusto de verte otra vez- ambos se acercan lentamente uno al otro debajo de las sabanas.

-lo mismo digo- ambos se besan con pación y mucho amor para separase con un hilo de saliva antes de que el lobo le diera un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Pero justo antes de tocar los labios del otro las sabanas son abiertas a centímetros de sus cabezas dejando pasar la luz.

Una corta hacha que irradiaba un aura helada había cortado las sabanas y se había incrustado en el colchón. Applejack veía el hacha sobre su cabeza sin saber que pasaba, pero de improviso el arma se gira hacia el lobo y de un solo movimiento le corto la cabeza a la mitad.

-¡HHAAA!- grita la pony cayéndose de la cama de Rarity la cual estaba ahora sin nadie en lo absoluto –solo fue una pesadilla- se pone de pie y toma su sombrero del respaldo de la cama poniéndoselo –pero…. ¿a qué se debía?-

La puerta se abre de golpe entrando Rarity -¿estás bien Applejack? Escuche gritos-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-(suspiro) que alivio-

-Rarity…. ¿recuerdas esa cicatriz que tenia guerrero… William cuando se hacía humano?-

-¿a que nunca quisimos mencionar?-

-así es, ¿Cómo crees que se la abra hecho?-

-bueno cariño, sabes que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas, a pesar de que la belleza puede conservarse aunque tenga desfigurado el rostro, por otra parte pude ofrecerle maquillaje…. Pero creo que mi color no le vendría bien…-

-¡Rarity!- le grita la pony campirana sacándola de su divagación.

-jeje, si lo ciento- se rasca su banco mentón con un casco pensando –tal vez se lo hiso en el bosque everfree. Pero recuerda que acordamos nunca mencionárselo para no hacerlo sentir mal por tener, IUG, eso en la cara-

-si…..- se quita el sombrero viendo dentro de este una punta de fecha de obsidiana pegada con cinta adhesiva al sombrero –me pregunto cómo se la hiso-

* * *

**William**

**Semana 4, día 5 de gs en Dragonia (el mismo dia):**

Gs como lobo estaba dentro de la gran tienda blanca que compartía con su mejor amigo –oye Shadow ¿Dónde está mi camisón?- pregunta el lobo viendo a todas partes.

El unicornio negro de melena azul y cubierto de rallas rojas sale de detrás de una de las tantas telas a manera de pared de la carpa y camina a la salida de la tienda –créeme que hoy no la necesitaras- lo mira con una sonrisa picara –alguien vino a visitarte- dicho esto sale de la carpa dejando muy confundido al lobo.

-¿alguien?-

-ahhh…. ¿William?- los cabellos de la espalda del lobo se erizan al escuchar la suave voz femenina que venía justo detrás de él. Lentamente se volteo para ver una silueta a través de la tela que dividía la tienda –me dijeron como encontrarte- La silueta trata de pasar debajo de la tela pero no podia –ah… ¿Cómo es esto?, creo que ahí… no espera…..-

Trata barias veces de tratar de pasar aun no se daba cuenta que la tela estaba cosida al piso –espera, yo te ayudo- se baja de la cama y a un lado del respaldo de esta el lobo ase un corte de arriba abajo en la tela con una garra justo en la misma silueta, pero cuando la garra toca el piso un casco amarillo se posa sobre la pata blanca del lobo.

Los ojos grises del lobo se levantaron abrieron como platos con su corazón le golpeo fuertemente el pecho mientras una rozada melena se asomaba por el agujero –hola- el rostro del lobo era de total sorpresa mientras retrocedía con una pata en el corazón –oh disculpa, ¿es un mal momento?-

-flu…. Fluttershy- dijo aun impactado el lobo caminando hacia tras dejando pasar a la pony –e…. eres bienvenida pe…. Pero me sorprende verte aquí eso es todo-

Sonrojada la pegaso camina lentamente al lobo –pues te quería ver, paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-

También se sonroja el lobo viéndola caminar a él –pues… si…. Desde que fui a la zona helada que no nos separamos tanto tiempo- fluttershy ya estaba a centímetros de él.

-había algo que quería decirte- empieza a pasar un casco en el pecho del lobo.

-fluttershy…-

-quería decirte que… lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste…- se sonrojan ambos aun amas –fue lo más bello que me han dicho- con confianza muy extraña en ella apoya su cabeza contra el pecho del lobo –y quería saber si sigues pensando así-

Lentamente el lobo se agacha y abraza a la pony con sus enormes brazos apoyando la cabeza de esta contra su hombro –siempre lo he pensado y lo pensare- se separan con ambos viéndose a los ojos para lentamente acercarse el uno al otro para darse un tierno beso.

Tiernamente se besaban los labios uno y otra vez mientras el lobo le acariciaba el rostro a la pegaso que extendía sus alas recibiendo las suaves caricias de esas fuertes patas, pero vate sus alas para cargarse sobre gs quien se deja caer sobre su espalda mientras la pony lo llena de besos tanto en sus labios como en el resto del rostro.

Gs se puso de pie convirtiéndose en humano y con amor tomo a fluttershy en sus brazos para caminar hasta su cama donde la dejo con delicadeza para apoyar sus manos junto a su cabeza mientras volvían a ser patas.

Los cascos rodearon el cuello de gs acercándolo a ella mientras seguían besándose, ambos serraron los ojos y se dieron un beso mucho más duradero y subido de tono para separarse unidos por un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas –muchísimo gusto volver a verte- decía Applejack acostada debajo del lobo siendo cubiertos ambos por una sábana blanca.

El lobo sonríe antes de volver a besarla con amor en los labios –lo mismo digo- dice gs antes de besarla en la punta de la nariz.

Pero justo en ese momento un hacha corta atraviesa las sabanas justo arriba de ambos. Los ojos del lobo se abrieron como platos viendo al arma que de improviso se giro a él avanzando a su cara.

-¡HA!- grita gs como humano sentándose en su cama mientras se tocaba la cara con ambas manos.

Mientras Shadow le movía el pie con un casco –ya es hora William- se separa del humano y va detrás de una de las telas.

Aun impactado gs se gira a donde había visto la silueta encontrándose con la tela intacta –a… si… gracias Shadow-

Minutos después el mejor amigo del príncipe abrió un baúl en donde guardaba todo su equipamiento, se puso la armadura acolchada que tenia cosida encima la cota de malla, con su magia acerco una petaca para beber su contenido y convertirse en un humano poco más joven que Gs, de piel blanca y cabello negro.

Sobre la cota puso la sobrebesta templaría, se amarro un cinturón en la cintura y de este colgó un martillo de guerra del tamaño de su antebrazo, su carcaj en la espalda y su fiel arco que media lo mismo que él mismo en la mano.

Vestido con cota de malla sobre acolchada tanto en sus piernas como en el tronco para arriba a excepción de los brazos que quedaban libres para el tiro con arco, finalmente se pone sobre la cabeza un yelmo que era como un platillo que protegía su cabeza pero le dejaba ver perfectamente.

Una vez listo salió de la tienda quedándose en la entrada viendo al ejercito de trescientos cincuenta hombres que conformaba una de las fuerzas en las que se dividieron los templarios.

Desde dentro de la tienda comienza a salir guerrero salvaje a lo que Shadow aplaude una vez y ase ademan con las manos para que todos gritaran -¡HURRA!- grita a lo que todo el ejército grita emocionado mientras el príncipe sale de la tienda completamente cubierto por el acolchado, cota de malla, placas y la sobrebesta templaría con la espada en la cintura y el yelmo en sus manos.

-por el amor de Dios, hope diles que no hagan eso- dice relajadamente el humano de piel oscura y ojos grises.

-ellos te aman ¿Qué quieres que haga?- camina a un caballo con armadura para tomarlo de las riendas y traérselo al príncipe -¿recuerdas cuando peleamos en las sabanas cerca de un rio de hipopótamos?- pregunta riéndose.

Ante esto el príncipe también se pone a reír –cuando nos ocultamos detrás de uno de ellos y luego lo cabalgamos mientras disparabas con el arco…-

-¡y cortabas con la espada!- ambos se ponen a reír mientras Gs monta al caballo -¿hiciste algo más loco durante tus vacaciones?-

-¡pelee contra un oso polar gigante en un torneo!-

-¡estas como una maldita cabra!- le da una nalgada al caballo haciendo que se aleje al galope -¡no te mueras antes de emboscarlos por la espalda!-

-¡NO TE DARE ESA SATISFACCION!- grita mientras se aleja carcajeándose a todo pulmón siendo seguido por un gran número de templarios a caballo.

Shadow sonríe antes de voltearse al resto del ejercito que seguía ahí -¡bien vamos los arqueros a las colinas, la infantería a los pies de esta y cuando lleguen los plagados la caballería nos respalda!-

A lo que todos gritan al unisonó -¡JUA!-

* * *

En el ejercito que acompañaba al príncipe un jinete se le acerca mientras galopaban –perdone su majestad ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

-claro adelante-

-¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?-

-estaba en equestria, soldado-

-¿equestria?- se voltea a otro jinete -¿conoces equestria?- el caballero se recoge de hombros.

William ase un circulo con los ojos debajo del yelmo –los plebeyos lo conocen como… (Suspiro)… ponylandia-


End file.
